Star Wars: The Return of Darth Vader
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: On the rebel base on Endor, the rebels get a message from Vader stating to turn Luke over to them, or the base will be destroyed. It is unclear what the true reason to why the Empire is so desperate to capture Luke, maybe it is because he was the pilot who destroyed the death star. Or is it something else? Discover Luke's future and his battle against the darkside and the Sith.
1. Chapter 1- The message

Chapter 1: The message

Luke gazed to the stars from the forest moon of Endor, where he had been hiding with the rest of the alliance, trying to stay out of the Empires reach and Darth Vaders. Luke looked down to his robotic hand, he revisited the moment that he found out that Vader was his father. He still couldn't quite get to grips with it.

Luke gazed into the woodland that surrounded the base, he had journeyed for miles in search for something to break his boredom. He had spent many days travelling far with the moons inhabitant Ewoks, they knew a lot of the surrounding forest that led up to the mountains far into the distance. He had been there once, the climb had nearly exhausted Luke and he spent the next few days in the hospital getting lechers from Leia about 'travelling so far and taking risks'. Luke took no note from her lechers and in a few days he was off again before the nurses even said he could go.

That night Luke sat in the main conference room with the others, it had been the same speech for nearly a month, they always stated that they would be leaving the moon in a matter of days, but as new predictions that the Empire had returned the move was proposed time and time again. This was beginning to irritate Luke, but as he stared at the aircraft that sat waiting patiently in the landing dock, there was an ear shattering scream from the civilians that sort refused at the base.

In a second the room had raised to it's feet and dashed out. They gathered at the entrance to the landing docks. Luke looked to the sky and to his horror he saw a large planet like structure linger in the darkness, Luke grasped his lightsabre as he stared upon the Star Destroyer , the name ' _Darth Vader' echoed_ through his thoughts.

Suddenly the screens behind them flickered to a new channel, Luke ran to the closes one. As it stopped buffering the mask of his father came up on the large screen. The crowd stared in terror, their eyes glued to the screen, then came the ghostly voice that they knew all too well, "Rebel alliance, I have an other to propose to you. Think carefully about your next decision." Faces in the crowed looked to Leia for hope but found none, she was as distressed as the rest of them. Vader began to speak again "You have 12 hours to bring the one name Luke Skywalker to me, or else this moon will be destroyed with your alliance and hope with it." At that the screens turned black before returning to the previous screen before the speech, and all eyes fell onto Luke.

He rushed to the nearest aircraft, he had began to board when he as tugged back to the ground by Leia. Leia looked into the eyes of her brother, who had had used the force to located his twin sister before realizing it was Leia and revealing the information to her. "Oh no, you're not going anyway. Do you understand?" She order Luke her voice filled with anger.

"No! I'm going" Luke snapped to his sister.

"It's no your choice. You will stay here until I say, not because I'm your sister and that I care about you it because I am the leader of this alliance and I will not let one of my men walk to his death!" Her breathing began to steady but her hand gripped Luke's black shirt tightly. She summoned two of her personal guard "Take Luke to his chambers and do not allow him to leave. Do I make myself clear?" Both men nodded before escorting Luke to his chamber.

Luke sat on the end of his bed puzzling his way through his thoughts ' _I need to get out of here'_ he concluded. He unlocked the window and slowly made his way down the side of the temple, the rock that had been exposed to the elements made it easier than Luke had anticipated. With his lightsaber in hand he rushed to the landing docks, there he boarded the first aircraft he came across before blasting into the sky. He wouldn't let his friends die for him.


	2. Chapter 2- worries

**Chapter 2: Worries**

Leia walked down the corridor to Luke's quarters, she thought about the events of that evening and how Luke was so willing to give up his own life to save the rebellion, but her brothers will to save them brought anger back to her heart. _'How could he give it all up so willingly, he's our only hope.'_

She arrived at his door, outside stood her two men. "Tell me, how is he?" She questioned the men.

"To be honest General he hasn't attempted to leave his room." The first one answered.

"Not a peep." Added the other. Leia nodded her head signalling them to open the door. As the doors slid open she was greeted with a heart shattering scene. "Luke!" She gasped stepping into the room trying desperately to find her brother, but the room stood empty. She rushed over to the window that stood open before peering out hoping to see Luke but the ground below was desolate and dark under the night sky.

Behind her came rushing in one of the commanders, "General, x-wing one has just taken off with out permission." he gasped. Leia quickly put all the pieces of the puzzle together, " Commander you need to stop that fighter." She ordered the man before he rushed off followed by the two guard. "What have you done now Luke?" she sighed under her breath before making her way to the control station.

It was a five minute walk through a series of maze like corridors before she came to the room, the doors slid open revealing a squadron of men watching anxiously at the large screen on the wall. "General we have sent out all out best pilots to bring the fighter back down but they have gotten no closer. May I ask who is in the fighter?"the commander asked. Leia looked around the room at the concerned faces, the worried eyes locked firmly onto her, "Luke, he's stole a fighter to surrender to the Empire." The room gasped in horror before returning the screen.

For fifteen minutes they watched as the ships chased down Luke's aircraft. Then suddenly the screen flashed red forcing the fleet to halt in there track ,the commander turned back to Leia, "General if we go any further the fleet will be destroyed." Leia's eyes filled with tears and anger as she sent the command for the troops to turn back. As they watched the fleet turn back and Luke's craft advance to the Star Destroyer the mood of the room fell sour.

"Leia what's happened? I heard about Vader and Luke." Leia turned to find Han and Chewwie stood behind her tailed by the droids. "Han, it's Luke he's surrendered over the Vader. We tried but we were force to turn back." Han's brown eyes filled with shock, whether or not he admitted it, he had grown rather attached to the kid. He turned to Chewwie before returning to Leia. "Don't worry we'll get him back. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3- surrender

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Luke sat at the cockpit of the x-wing fighter. He had only managed to escape Leia, who had sent a fleet of x-wing fighters to bring him back to the base. Luke wanted to turn back but he couldn't, he knew that if he didn't surrender over to his father the alliance, and the rest of the galaxy, would fall under the evil hand of Darth Vader and his master. Luke couldn't allow this to happen, he had to meet his destiny weather it meant death or a translation to the dark side he would do anything to secure the safety of his friends. _But what if Vader was lying? What if he was playing straight into the Empires hand?_

Luke's stared out the window back towards the forest moon of Endor, it was so green and lush that it looked like heaven compared to the Star Destroyer. However it soon disappeared from sight and he landed on the landing deck, into hell. As the fighter came to a halt it was surrounded by a army of storm troopers, they weren't taking any chances. To the Empire Luck had now become a dangerous Jedi.

Luke emerged from the cockpit to stand in front of the men who stood identical to one another around him. Then one stepped forward till he was stood just over a meter away from the boy. Luke could tell that this stormtrooper was a commander by the red plate on his right shoulder; he looked at the robot like being before handing over his lightsabre. "Hold out your hands" the commander ordered. Luke did as he was told; he could feel the blasters that were locked onto him ready to shoot if he made a wrong move. The boy then watched as the commander pulled a pair of imperial binders from his belt and fastening them tightly around Luke's wrist. Once he was satisfied that Luke was securely bound he led him down a corridor.

Luke could feel a blaster that was held up against his spine making sure he kept moving, but no matter how fast he walked he couldn't dislodge the machine from his back that made him uncomfortable. He knew that stopping was too big a risk but he knew that they wouldn't kill him he was too valuable. He had been told that he was very talented with the force. This would make him, if ever turned to the darkside, a lethal weapon for evil. He had been branded as the chosen one like his father before him, but what if Luke's destiny was to lay down the path that his father had taken which led to the destruction and death of many nations. _What if it was his destiny to turn to the darkside?_

* * *

Leia sat alone in Luke's quarters, she still hadn't managed to get he head around the fact that he had gone. Most of all she couldn't deal with the fact that the odds of Luke ever returning to the were slim maybe even impossible. He knew what Vader had in mind with her brother and once he had been turned to the darkside he would be lost forever and if they even managed to convert him back he wouldn't be the same. He would always live with the guilt that he had once been a part of a organization that brought fear to the galaxy. At that moment Leia knew that she was never going to she had brother again and began to weap as she huddled into the blakets that layer on the bed.

She was so wrapped with emotion that she hadn't noticed Han walk into the room and sit beside her. "Leia we'll get him back. I know we will."

"How?" She questioned the man whilst wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way. We always do." Leia laughed remembering the time that Han and Luke had tried to rescue her before they ended up down a garbage shoot. She stood as Han did and walked out of the room leaving it standing empty and cold.

* * *

 **Please review so i can work on improving things for the future.**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting the Emperor

**Luke meats the Emperor. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Luke had been walking for five minutes through the mass of corridors and rooms. Then eventually they stopped. Luke stated at the black metal door, down the side sat a series of buttons and switches and a keypad. Luke had only been in the Death Star once and he knew that this wasn't the detention block. Vader had stepped up the security since the last time they had met; he wasn't going to give up his catch easily.

Then the door slid open like magic before them revealing a large empty room and on each side a corridor into darkness. Inside it was dark the only light coming from the few electrical lights embedded into the ceiling and the large window that offered a portal to the stars. Then the scene was destroyed by Vader stepping in the way. Luke felt the blaster press harder onto his spine commanding him to move forward. He advanced before until he stood before his father.

"Luke, you have made the right choice. Your full potential shall now be achieved." Said the deep voice from under the mask.

"And what shall that be father?" Both figures stood in silence, until Vader finally spoke up. "Well myare going to begin your translation to the Darkside and stand beside me as the empires ultimate warrior. Then we will watch the galaxy kneel before us." Luke nodded in response to his father's words. "Very well Father" he knew that if he tried to protest hell would be in-store for him even though he felt that he had already landed in hell.

Luke walked side by side with his father as they entered the throne room. There stood in front of the giant window, which looked over the galaxy, was a jet black chair. Then as it turned to face them Luke could see the figure that sat in it, it was the Emperor. Luke and his father advanced up the stairs toward the figure. Then Vader stopped dead in his tracks and Luke only had a split second to react and stop himself. Then Vader did something that surprised him, he bowed before the Emperor. Luke had never imagined that Vader would bow before anyone, and then Vader looked up to Luke. Luke knew what he was asking but he wouldn't, he would never bow down to anyone especially not the Emperor. Eventually Vader got the message that his son would not bow before his master so rose to full height. The Emperor looked to Luke in amazement, but soon a smile played across his face, this would be more fun if Luke protested.

"Well done my apprentice, you have brought me the most valuable Jedi in the galaxy.- Luke are you ready to start you training."

"What's the first stage." Luke asked the man.

"We'll start by you bowing to me and calling me master."

"You know that I will never bow to you, maybe my father but never to you." Then the Emperor raised his hand and he felt jolts of electricity flowing through his body from his hands. He lowered to one knee but as soon as the electricity left his body he raised again. Then after a few moments the pain vanished but he didn't wish to go through the same experience twice. Then looked to the man who had caused his pain. The Emperor looked back and saw the the hate in Luke's eyes, "You've taken the first step to turning to the Darkside. You will turn Luke; you will become one of us."

* * *

 **Please review. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5-Disowned

Luke looked to the Emperor. He knew that deep inside that he was right, after all he had the upper hand. Even so Luke wasn't going to give into the Emperor as easily as he would for Vader, all Luke saw in the Emperor was pure evil, but in his father he saw a spark of goodness even if his stubborn ego wouldn't allow it to show. "Kneel to me boy!" The Emperor shouted again, but Luke didn't obey he just stared the man in the eyes. There he could see the old man's anger building up, then Luke felt a surge of electricity pass through his body but this time he managed to stay on his feet, and when the Emperor stopped Luke gained full stability, a small smile played across his face and the Emperors merged into a frown.

"Get this boy out of my sights-" Vader placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "mark my words Luke you will break and your farther will make sure of that." Luke looked up to Vader how returned his glare, he then escorted Luke out of the room. They travelled further into the Star Destroyer till they were almost at the centre. Luke had noticed as they travelled inwards the security got tighter and tighter past each door there were even more guards than in the last corridor. Then they came to door which was distinctly different. The metre thick steel door was painted black, equipped with large metal bolts and a password only a few of the crew members knew, this was a cell that was impregnable. Even Luke believed that he would have trouble escaping if it was even possible. Then the door slid open revealing a dark room, the only light was a column of light that stood in the middle focusing on a structure in the centre. Luke then realised what it was, it was a metal structure designed to restrain a prisoner if they were do dangerous to hold in a normal cell.

However this was no normal restrains chair it was much different, much more secure. Before he had the time to react he was pushed over to the structure before being slammed into it. Suddenly, he felt the metal restrains tighten around his ankle. One guard unlocked his restrains from his hands, Luke tried to escape but every joint in his lower body was locked into place. Soon his arms and upper body was also locked into place leaving him immobilized. He tried to focus to gather the force inside him but the restrains failed to break. Then the dark figure of his father appeared in front of him, "Luke do not waste your energy. This whole cell is designer to counteract you powers."

"I'm your son why would you do this?" Luke demanded.

"Until you join the darkside you are no longer my son. You will be treated like any other person who stands up to the Empire. Disobey me and you will pay for it. Am I clear?" Luke didn't answer but stared deeply at the man. "Am I clear?" he shouted again slapping Luke across the face.

"Bring it on!" Luke replied a small laugh rising to the surface that started Vader.

"Very well we will start in morning. That gives you approximately six hour to change your mind. I suggest you do, it will make your life here so less painful." And with them words Vader exited the room leaving Luke alone. He tried until he reached exhaustion to free himself from his bounds. Then suddenly he let out a small wine when he cut his wrist on the metal bounds. Luke looked down, he couldn't see the wound but he could see the considerable amount of blood gushing it to work out that it was deep. Slowly as it continued to bleed he became weaker and weaker until eventually passing out.

* * *

Vader returned to the throne room. As he entered the room he saw his master stood beside the large window staring at the stars. "Master he's secure."

"Good...We shall now proceed with the plan."

"Admiral!" Vader shouted down the corridor before the man came rushing into the room. "Admiral set target for the forest moon of Endor, Destroy the rebel base, leave no survivors."


	6. Chapter 6-Levrage over the Jedi

Leia looked to the star destroyer that still lurched over the moon, somewhere up there was her brother. She hated to think what he was going through at the hands of Vader. She worried about him to the point it almost made her sick, even though deep down she knew that he was one of the best Jedis in the galaxy.

Then suddenly she saw white dots exiting the Star Destroyer, at first she thought she was seeing things but as they grew closer she notice that they were an army of TIE fighters, in panic she raced back to the main quarters. She had run flat out till she came to the landing bay, "Get them fighters up in the air, we're under attack." Then like a swarm of ants all pilots climbed into the cockpit of their aircraft before setting off into the night one by one.

Leia turned to find Han racing up behind her, "What is it?" He questioned.

"We're under attack"

"By who?"

"The Empire."

"But they got Luke. Isn't that why he left, to save us? Do you think he knows?"

"I very much doubt it. We need to get out of here now. If they think we're dead Luke will fight back, he'll have nothing to fight for. And they will have nothing to threaten him with."

"Quick get to the falcon, I can get us off this moon without being detected. Chewwie get the ship started." Chewwie rushed into the Falcon as Han and Leia rushed around gathering supplies along with the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. Then just as they made it onboard the ship took off swerving to stay undetected before travelling off the moon at light speed.

Leia sat in the seating area on board the ship before C-3PO came up to her. "Miss you look rather distressed, are you thinking about Master Luke?"

"Yes I can't help worry about him, what if he's turned. What if they tortured him too far and he's..."

"Don't think like that I'm sure that Master Luke's fine. After all he is a Jedi." The robot replied trying to cheer the princess up and for a time it seemed to work. Leia stood up and walked to the cockpit where Han sat at the controls beside Chewwie. She looked to the window; they had just exited light space, "Where are we?" She asked Han.

"Two star systems away from the moon. Just out of range."

"Good find somewhere to land."

* * *

Luke woke up, he was weak and barley managed to open his eyes. But as soon as he did they shut again as the bright light from the light hanging above him stung his eyes. He was laying down on a hard surface butt as he tried to move he found himself bound to the structure at every joint except from his left wrist. He remembered that he had cut it then the fact that there was a lot of blood but after that everything was blank, he must of passed out from the loss of blood. But where was he now?

Slowly he opened his eyes adjusting to the light a small amount at the time. He moved his head to the left and looked around the room, it was white and sterile. There sat at a computer was a man dress in a white lab coat. Then behind a glass window stood another talking to a figure he recognised, it was his father- Darth Vader. The masked man looked into the room looking straight at his son. Before returning to face the man, Luke picked up on a series of nods that were given to the man by Vader then he turned to face the window and looked at Luke before walking off leaving Luke under the supervision of the two men.

Luke returned his attention back to the man sat at the computer. As for as Luke could see he was filling in a document regarding the health of Luke. Luke read what had already been written that was shown on a screen clearly visible. Despite his loss of blood his blood levels seemed to be around normal, this made Luke think. _How long had he been there?_

Then the documents disappeared as the man logged out and walked over to Luke. He looked down at the boy, "Good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"How long have I been here?" Questioned Luke.

"I ask the questions here. So how do you feel?"

"How should I feel?"

"Stop trying my patience kid. I asked you a question and you will answer."

"I feel fine can I go?" Luke knew the answer to this question and questioned himself why he had even bothered to ask it.

"You know I can't authorize that only Lord Vader or the Emperor can authorize that." The man turned and walked out of the door leaving Luke alone.

It wasn't long before he had another visitor. As the door slid open two guards stepped through before flanking to either side of the door before Vader entered. Before he knew it his Vader was stood over him. "Luke it was very foolish for you to injure yourself like that. You do know how valuable you are, don't you?"

"If I'm that valuable why am I tied to a table?"

"You're also a fret to us, so until you turn this will be necessary."

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"No but it's better to keep you secure to keep you out of trouble."

"And what make you think that I will definitely turn?"

"Trust me Jedi you will turn. Guards get him out of here." Luke watched as Vader left the room leaving him alone with the two guards who were already stood beside him at the table. Then at once all the restrains released their hold. He was dragged to his feet by the men before his hands were securely bound behind him. He was still weak but managed to walk at the same pace as the storm troopers.

They travelled through the maze of corridors, then the stopped at a door Luke recognised, it was the door that led to the throne room. ' _What does he want with me this time?'_ Luke asked himself. As the door opened they passed through into the room before the doors shut like magic behind them. There in the large chair was the Emperor who wore a grin on his face. The guards stopped and Luke found Vader by his side again. "Come here boy I have something to show you." Luke and Vader made their way up the stairs to where the throne stood. Luke quickened his phase as he saw the view out of the window. It was of the forest moon of Endor, the moon where the base and his friends were located. "What do you want?"

"Simple I want you to join us in the darkside. Or your friends pay."

"Never!"

Luke felt a surge of pain rush through his body. He felt each volt of electricity as it passed through his body forcing him to his knees. He looked up to the Emperor; anger rushed through his veins as he gathers the force that grew inside him. Suddenly the restrains broke and he was free. He pulled his hand in front of him and as he did so the Emperor flew from is chair crashing into the wall. Luke stopped as Vader held his lightsabre against Luke's neck. Luke looked to the old man who was just sitting back into his chair. "Wow I didn't know you were so talented in the force. But that force was formed from the darkside."

Luke blanked out, he could feel the power the darkside offered running through his veins and it felt good, he felt stronger that he had ever done before. He turned back to the Emperor who had a large smile playing across his face. His journey to the darkside had begun.


	7. Chapter 7- No longer a Jedi

Leia stepped off the ship into the frozen wasteland, "Han why have we come back here?"

"Sorry princess we were running low on fuel, Hoth was the nearest one." Leia stood shaking in her boots, then suddenly over the horizon came two figures. "Han we've got company." Han ran to Leia's side, with blaster in hand, followed by Chewwie. As the figures came closer Han could make out their features and lowered his blaster. The two men steeped off their Tauntauns and walked towards the crew. "Princess. What are you doing here?" Leia breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that the were two of the rebel fighters who stayed on the planet after the battle against the empire. "It's along story. Where's your base?"

"Just over the hill a five minute walk." The two men gave them a thick cot each and helped them onto one of the Tauntauns whilst Chewwie and the droids followed behind on a custom build sleigh. It was cold and as night drew in the temperature reached -60c. By the time they arrived the base, even though it had only been a matter of minutes, they were covered with snow. The warmth of the camp welcomed them with open arms, but there was no time to enjoy it. They entered the conference room where a group of rebels sat around a large screen, then turned to face the arrivals. They were all thinking the same thing but only one had the courage to speak up, " Where's Luke?" He asked. Leia's face turned pale, _How could she tell them? Tell them that the one that placed so much hope in, the one they thought would save the galaxy from evil. How could she tell them that their only hope had been captured by the dark side?_ She looked around the room at the eyes that pieced her sole. "Erm.."She stuttered.

"Luke has been captured by the Empire." Leia looked around, those words hadn't come from her, then she saw Han standing beside her looking to her with a warm smile. They turned back to the men who were talking amongst themselves before returning their attention back to Han and Leia. "So what's the plan to get him out?" One asked.

"There isn't one, the base back on Endor has been attacked and even if we did have the man power Luke is still out of reach. By now Luke will be heavily guarded far beyond the walls of the ship."

"Then why are you here?" Another asked. Han had to think of suitable response for the question, "We seek refuge here for a while. Luke surrendered himself over to the darkside to save the base and us, if he finds out the Vader has gone back on his word he my not be so willing to comply to there requests and fight back figuring that he had nothing to loose, but.."

"But what?" The first one asked.

"it's a very slim possibility but another possible ending to him believing that we're dead is that he may convert to the darkside, not out of will but out of rage and anger that would turned him to the darkside." Han looked to Leia and gave her another reassuring smile,he promised himself that he would save the kid.

* * *

Luke looked to the Emperor his pupils shaking frantically with anger, his fathers lightsabre was still held up to his neck. The Emperor laughed, "Very good Luke, the darkside flows strong through you, dare I say even stronger than your father. Your transition to the darkside is complete." Luke looked up to his father who stared to the Emperor waiting for a command. "Lord Vader bring the boy to me." Vader redrew his lightsabre before clipping it to his belt. He looked down to his son then walked forward toward his master, but he knew that he was no longer going to be his master after this. Luke hesitated but then followed his father till they stood a foot or two away from the Emperor. "Kneel boy." he commanded.

"Never!" Luke snapped trying to hold off the darkside as it overpowered his body. Luke could feel himself slipping into the darkness.

The Emperor had, had enough of the boy's refusal to turn to the darkside, at first he found it entertaining but it now just became a nuance. He raised his hand and a flash of lightning bridged the gap between him and Luke. Luke gave out a small moan as the electricity flowed through his body. Finally the Emperor eased and the lightning stopped. "Now kneel before me your new master." Luke lowered himself till his left knee touched the ground, he held his head low.

The Emperor looked down at the young skywalker, no longer Jedi. He was now his and he knelt before him waiting for his command. He relished the moment, "Lord Vader take Luke here to his quarters. - Rise Luke" Luke rose to full hight and held his hands behind his bwaitingack for a command. "Tomorrow Luke we'll start your training. You may go now." Luke gave a small bow to the master "Thank you Master." He added before turning and following his father out of the room. Luke turned to his father who looked down to him, "Welcome to the darkside, my son."

* * *

 **Please review. It's nice to hear what you think ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8- The speech

**Has Luke truly turned to the darkside, read to find out. Enjoy :-P**

* * *

 ** _The Speech_**

Leia stared at the blue prints for the star destroyer; she looked to the location of the detention block where she was certain that Luke was being held, but reports form within the walls showed that nobody was being held there. ' _Where is he?'_ she asked herself. Then suddenly the door to the room slid open revealing C-3PO standing behind, he then moved into the room and stood beside Leia, "Mrs your presence is required in the conference room." Leia nodded and followed the robot out of the room.

In the conference room she found Han and Chewwie, they seemed distressed and worried. "Leia you're here. We have some news from within the walls. There's going to be a speech by the Emperor himself and will be held at the destroyed rebel base on the forest moon of Endor." Said a woman who was stood by the large screen that hung on the wall. Leia looked to Han who looked to her as much worried as she was. They were both thinking the exact same thing, "Luke!" Han gasped.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. What should we do?"

"We go and watch maybe it will give us an insight onto what they wanted with him in the first place."

"So it's a plan, we'll set off as soon as the ship is refuel." Han rushed to the landing dock where the millennium falcon had been brought, "Right ladies fill her up as soon as possible we have a speech to attend to." With that the soldiers that were in the landing bay began to scurry around preparing the ship for take-off. It took a good few hours but at last the falcon was ready for the flight and a battle if need be. At the queue that it was ready Han, Leia, Chewwie and the droids boarded the aircraft. The three made their way to the cockpit whilst the droids secured themselves in the back. Once they were ready they began their take off, they travelled through the blizzard whilst being tailed by a fleet of x-wing fighters for back-up.

As soon as they left the atmosphere of the planet Han switched on the light-speed, then in a flash they came above the moon where they had once been less than a day ago. Slowly they distended onto the planet staying low to escape any detectors that the Empire had put on the planet. It was a rough journey back to the base, often just escaping crash by luck. Finally they arrived a mile away from the base, they would have to go the rest of the way on foot.

Leia took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her as she exited the aircraft. "No time to admire the scenery, we have work to do princess." Leia looked to Han who gave her a smile, she smiled back and shouldered her pack before heading off into the forest. After the trek through the forest; which lingered with mud, they final arrived at the outskirts of the derelict base. Han had picked out a vantage point where they could overlook the plane fields where the Empire had taken base.

By the entrance to the landing bay there stood a stage, on it was a podium and several chairs that surrounded a throne towards the back, where a curtain marked the end of the stage. Down below was the army of storm troopers that had gathered to witness the speech. In front of them sat a few rows of chairs where associates with the Empire came to observe the event. Then suddenly music began to pay as the Emperor emerged from behind the curtain; this was the first time they had seen him, they had heard about him but seeing him was a completely different story, and they couldn't help to gasp when he emerged. Behind him followed Vader who stood by his side but a few paces back. Then the music stopped and the crowd quietened as the man raised his hand.

He cleared his through before speaking, "Today is a very special day, and I have some big news but before then I would like to thank you for putting our trust in me and our associate Lord Vader. Your contribution has been most generous and we move on to the next stage in our plan. And here is our solution to our problems a man I'm sure you've all heard bout." He turned to the back of the stage and a second or so later a boy appeared from behind.

Leia's eyes widened. "Luke!" She shouted knowing that he couldn't hear her. Han tried to comfort her but fear grew inside her as she looked upon her brother. He was exactly as she remembered seeing him last; all in black, the light brown hair that swayed over his forehead, but he seemed stricken his face stern and blank without a trace of emotion, his hands held behind him. This was not the Luke he remembered she hated seeing him like this bound and emotionless. She began to weep but quickly cleared her tears and turned to Han who looked just as shocked as she did. "What did they mean by he's the solution to their problem?" She asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like he isn't cooperating to their satisfaction, I know that he won't go on with what they have planned." They watched as the Emperor turned to face Luke. Leia watched as to her surprised as Luke knelt before the man, _he wasn't bound, was he doing this on his own will? Surely he couldn't... he wouldn't.. He hadn't turned._ Leia turned to Han where she saw the same horror in his face as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Leia turned her attention back to Luke, who held him head low then slowly raised it as the Emperor pulled a new lightsabre from under his cloak. He held out his hands and the man placed the weapon in his hands which he held in front of him. The man then proceeded to touch Luke lightly on the shoulder ordering him to rise, but he hadn't finished. He signalled over to Vader who drew a jacket from a box that had been placed on the stage. He handed it over to the Emperor who then faced back to Luke.

He held the jacket allowing Luke to slip it on whilst still holding on to the lightsabre. Leia looked to her brother as he stood wearing the Jacket that fitted him perfectly. Leia could see it more clearly now and examined the suit to as much detail as she could. It was leather, a deep burgundy colour, on each shoulder the Empire logo sewn on outlined with white thread on the black logo. On the left was a clip where he could place the lightsabre when not in use, on the right was a pocket that was designed to carry a small blaster. It went well against his black outfit and the Emperor knew it for when he turned back round he had a larger grin than before. "Please welcome my knew apprentice, Luke Skywalker." As on queue Luke switched on the lightsaber revealing the red blade. He held it before him as the crowd began to clap and cheer.

* * *

Luke examined the red lightsaber, then turned it off before clipping it to his jacket. He had to admit to himself that the jacket suited him, that one day he may finally accept the new him, but for the time being his mind wandered back to his past life, he couldn't tell if he wanted things to go back to the way things were or that he actually regretted the time he had spent with the resistance. Anyway he knew that he was now truly a part of the darkside, and even if he wanted to return to the resistance he couldn't. His father had told him about the attack on the base, but he couldn't truly believe it until he returned to the base that was scared with the torments of the battle that had carried on within, that there were no survivors.

His father had been stood before him for a few moments before he had even registered his presence. He looked up to the man, "I have to admit son you suit red."

"Thank you father." Luke was then aware of another being around him, he looked round the figure of Vader and saw the Emperor walking towards him. When he was about a meter away the man looked down to his new apprentice as the boy looked up to his new master. The Emperor tried to look inside Luke's mind but found that he couldn't, "The darkside has made you strong Luke, Are you ready to start your training my young apprentice?"

"Yes Master, will Lord Vader be there?"

"Yes he will, he will be your fighting partner, I am far too old for something like that."

Vader looked down at his son who looked back at him, a strange sensation came over him, _he felt love, he felt complete, he felt invisible with his son beside him._ With his son beside him and the Emperor ruling over them he knew that the galaxy would soon be there's.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9-Rebel

Chapter 9

* * *

 ** _Rebel_**

Luke sat in the quarters that he had been given; he sat in the main section where there was a sofa and an array of different items were located, off through a door on the left wall was the bed chambers where a large king-size bed stood it's sheets cotton with a thin layer of silk on top, on the right wall was a door that led off to a bathroom equipped with a large bath and walking shower, along with the necessary toilet and sink. Overall the rooms matched quite well, all furniture in black, grey, white or red, but even with all these luxuries it still felt like a prison. Luke's room was guarded day and night by two stormtroopers and even if he was to get past them there were several more located down the corridors, Luke wasn't allowed to leave unless given permission by Vader or the Emperor, food was brought three times a day but if he misbehaved around the Emperor it would be cut.

It had been nearly a week since the speech, straight after that they had begun training, Luke had been taught the basics of how to control the darkside, he had been taught how to read the mind at a very basic level. The Emperor was surprised at Luke's knowledge of the force, even though it wasn't the darkside but as Luke began to increase his abilities over the week he had began to apply the techniques he had already learnt to his new skills, this type of power was new to the Emperor, it was powerful yet Luke had full control over it, it was like a new sort of force that was unique to Luke.

It was what Luke believed to be early morning when there was a knock on the door, Luke ignored it hoping it would go away but it didn't. He knew what it meant, that training was going to start. Today all Luke wanted to do was rest, to be alone to do what he wanted. He sat on the sofa sat opposite the large window, which portrayed a picture perfect section of the galaxy, he knew that whoever was outside he was trying their patience, and he knew sooner or later that person would lose it. He stood and walked to the bed chamber where he slipped on his Jacket; at least if they did barge in he had an excuse to say that he had just gotten up or something similar. He sat back down on the sofa and stare into the oblivion. Then suddenly the door went silent, _maybe it had worked,_ he wished that it had. Slowly the peace and tranquillity got the better of him, his eyes began to flicker shut until before long he had floated into a deep sleep.

He had learnt the hard way to keep himself aware of his surrounding even whilst in sleep, so when he felt the presence of someone standing before him, he woke in alarm. There before him stood his father, he couldn't see his face but he could tell that he wasn't happy. "What?" He muttered wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Nothing just the fact that you've kept your master and me waiting."

"Sorry Father." Luke apologised but got no response. Vader then turned and walked out of the door into the the corridor as Luke tailed on behind him. They travelled through the maze of corridors until they came to the door that led to the throne room, and as they stepped before it the door slid open. As they stepped through the doors shut behind them, Luke heard them lock which put him on edge. The doors hadn't been locked before, maybe this had something to do with him being late. Vader stopped in his tracks and so did Luke who then turned to his father. The man then unclipped a lightsaber from his belt and handed it down to his son. Luke examined the weapon making sure that it wasn't broken, he wasn't allowed it after training times and he always worried that they may break it. Then in sink they walked up the stairs to the throne where the Emperor was sitting, and as the chair swerved to face them Luke saw the man with an angry look on his face. Vader bowed to the man but Luke froze.

"Luke?" The Emperor snapped, the boy had stretched his patience too far, but now the boy wouldn't even bow to him. _What had happened?_ Only a week ago he had the boy right where he wanted him, he would follow any order given without question, he had even let the rest of the Empire know that he was his new apprentice, but now the bow wouldn't even bow to him, his master. "Luke!" He snapped even more harshly than the last. Luke seemed to snap out of what ever world he was in and look to his master, but still he wouldn't bow. The boy simply looked into the man's eyes, The Emperor could see that the boy wasn't afraid but calm, not even with a slight tremble of fer as his master snapped at him. Finally the Emperor lost his patience and a bolt of lightning sprung at Luke Still the boy stood therm even though you could see the pain rushing through him as he began to shake. The boy was testing his boundaries. For a whole minute The Emperor hit Luke with the lightning then eventually the boy fell to his knees, as the Emperor ceased his hold Luke gasped for breath.

Vader who was still kneeling looked to his son beside him, he questioned why he had not bowed before his master, he had turned to the darkside. Slowly he raised on the command of the Emperor; but Luke stayed kneeling, he hadn't been told to rise so he stayed down for he didn't want to go through that type of pain twice. Vader looked down to his son who was recovering from the pain, before walking up to the Emperor. The Emperor stood and walked to the window that stood behind him. There he was joined by Vader, for a moment they just looked to the stars before the Emperor began to talk, "What's happened to the boy? Why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know sir, I thought he had turned to the darkside."

"You mean he's turning back. That's impossible; everyone knows once you've turned there's no going back."

"This is Luke we're talking about, sir. He's has his own set of rules, you've seen what he can do it's like he has his own type of force unique to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he could actually turn back."

"Yes you're right. So I'm assigning you to make sure he doesn't"

"Yes my lord." Vader gave small bow before returning to the window, _He wouldn't let his son turn back, he had come so far, he wasn't about to let him slip out of his grasp again. The boy will stay on the darkside._

* * *

Hope yo enjoyed this chapter. Please review


	10. Chapter 10- Light or Dark

**Here's chapter 10- Light or Dark- hope you enjoy ;-)**

* * *

 ** _Light or Dark_**

Leia sat alone in the briefing room at the base; it had been over a week since they had attended the speech. Leia was still trying to come to grips with what she had seen, her brother bow in down before the Emperor, the announcement that he was now the Emperors new apprentice. The crew had been stuck on the planet with the rebel base, they had attempted to send out a signal to the remaining rebel forces over the galaxy, but the communicator was damaged and Chewwie was still working on it.

Leia rubbed her hand against her head trying to sooth the pain all the thinking was giving her. Then suddenly the door slid open, "It's finished Princess." Leia didn't turn to the door but she knew who it was, the only person who calls her 'Princess'. She turned to face Han, a new stroke of excitement running through her. "Han that's great. Come we need to send a message." Leia walked alongside Han back to the controls centre, she sat at the desk where the communicator stood, then switched a leaver that turned a large light from red to green. Using the microphone she sent a message throughout the galaxy to the bases. "Rebel alliances, all meet for a conference on the planet Hoth tomorrow. We will wait your arrival." Leia kept the speech short; she didn't want to alarm the others with news of Luke's capture. Anyhow she knew that the mission had to go ahead; there would be wars upon them in days.

* * *

Vader stepped back narrowly avoiding being bashed around the head with a metal pipe. The boy was weak but he could still manage to control objects, _how?_ That trick required full concentration, to preform correctly, even so if Vader would have been a second later in his reaction, it would have hit him. "That's impossible; in your state you shouldn't be able to do that." Vader shouted to his son, "Guards restrain him and leave him to me." As the two guards secured Luke's hand behind him, Luke's eyes never broke away from Vader, only when they moved off did Luke look away to see the guards exiting the room.

Up on the throne sat the Emperor, he had witnessed Luke's attack on his father and it was impressive. Luke was strong, stronger than he could ever imagine, indeed the Emperor knew the boy was gifted with the force but not in this way. The training in both the light and darkside of the force had an effect on Luke, something that hadn't affected his father which puzzled the man, he was a master in both and a master in whatever force he controlled beyond the reaches of dark and light. This made him dangerous; the Emperor began to wonder if this could work as an advantage, he had come so far, the final plans were in place and the missing piece was Luke, if only he could get the boy to stay on their side.

He had been watching Vader punish the boy, trying his best to break him, it was slow work and The Emperor grew tired and stood up and walked down the steps to where the boy knelt gasping for air, the boy didn't raise his head, "Luke?" He questioned unsure if he had turned or not. Luke kept his head firmly against his chest. "Luke!" he shouted more determined to get an answer.

* * *

Luke drew a large breath of air, and then his breathing became normal once more. He could hear the Emperor shouting his name, but kept his head low; he had to think about his next move. He played out every scenario in his head, but as he puzzled his way through the possibilities a question rose in his mind, _what side of the force was he on? Light or Dark?_ For the last few years he had spent in on the light but for the past week he had spent it on the dark, he knew how it felt to be on either one but this as different, he felt something new, he wasn't on either. Maybe that could explain his father reaction to his attack, had he learnt to master a new force. "Luke!" the Emperor shouted once more but still Luke sat still.

Luke knew that whatever they wanted him for it wasn't for good; he hated the feeling that something so horrendous was going to happen and he couldn't do anything about it, _but maybe he could._

* * *

The Emperor had nearly lost all patience with Luke. "Luke answer me! Answer me your Master!" He shouted. Then he noticed a stir in the boy as he raised his head, for a moment they both looked at each other in complete silence, and then it was broke by Luke's voice. "You are not my master." Luke added, the Emperor looked down to him, "We'll see to that later, but now you will face the consequences of your defiance, I will see to that matter personally." With that Luke was once gain pulled to his feet, the door slid open as he and his father stepped close to it before proceeding down the corridor on the other side. After a minute or two they came to a split in the corridor, Luke's heart began to race as they turned left instead of right to where his chambers were. As they travelled further the amount of security increased, then they came to a large white blast door. Slowly it opened revealing a large room, in the centre stood large chamber. The chamber was black to match the rest of the room; the large light around the floor of the chamber lit it up with white light whilst red streaks of light surrounded the glass windows a few inches thick. On the side was a door, equipped with a keypad for the cell.

Vader marched Luke over to the door, and without unlocking his bounds walked Luke in before locking the door behind his son. As Luke looked around the room he noticed several cameras that focused on him as he moved from one side of the cell to the other. Without though he unlocked the bounds that fell to the floor behind him. Vader studied his son who looked at him through the glass. "Father this will not hold me. I will break free and I will return the resistance." Then Luke fell silent and focused his concentration on the glass that separated him from his father. As if lightning had hit it the window smashed into thousands of shards of glass before falling like snow to the floor. Luke stepped out of the cell and stood before his father. Vader looked down as the Luke's lightsaber began to rattle on his belt struggling to get free, then suddenly it did and it went flying into Luke's robotic hand.

Vader in reaction removed his own lightsaber from his belt and as he held it a red blade appeared before him, Luke followed the same procedure, then the fight began. Both men went bounding towards each other, lightsaber held high so to strike once the other same into range but fate made the two weapons collide, both weapons equally matched but the strength of one owner out-weighed the other. Both blades interlocked as the two men used all their force to lower the others weapon. Luke's new found strength built up in him, drawing the power from both the light and dark he managed to overthrow his father. Vader landed roughly against the wall, when he sat up he noticed Luke's blade held up against his chin, "Go on, do it, run me through. That's what you want isn't it."

"I will not kill you father." Luke lowered his weapon and stepped back allowing Vader the room to stand. Vader looked to the door of the room, "You should have killed me when you had the chance kid, now you will pay." Luke had only just managed to understand the meaning of these words as the door slid open and an fleet of stormtroopers entered the room. In just moments he was surrounded, "Drop the weapon!" One shouted, Luke looked around at every man, every man with a gun pointed at him, however he would not turn over his lightsaber. "That's and order. Drop the weapon now or we will shoot!" The storm trooper repeated. Then a voice entered the room, "You will not shoot, I want him alive." it was the Emperor. This distracted the men and Luke launched his attack, he went straight for the men closet to the door, he swung his lightsaber, the red blade disarming the men by cutting the nose of their blasters.

The numbers were dwindling and fast, and then Luke felt a sharp pain in his neck. He lifted his hand to the source of the pain, there he found something sticking out of his skin, it was a tranquilliser dart. In a matter of seconds Luke could already feel the drug taking effect before falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

It was nearing noon,, Leia stood before the conference room full of the remaining rebel forces, she was good at making speeches, but at that moment everything slipped and she felt nervous. She was surprised that none of the had asked the question they were all thinking. As the room filled before becoming quite Leia rose to the stage located to the front. "Ladies and Gentlemen from all reaches of the galaxy, I am sorry to announce the destruction of the base upon the forest moon of Endor this has caused a small set back in our plans but I reassure you that everything is under control and the date for the proceedings remains the same before we get into details about the plan, is there any questions?"

Then somebody asked the question she was dreading answering, she turned to a man in the audience who held his arm upright but his elbow still in contact with the table, "Where's Luke?"

* * *

 **Please review and say what you think about the story so far :-P**


	11. Chapter 11- Battle between the forces

**Thank you for the review please keep them coming. Now then, how about a fight between light and dark.**

* * *

Leia looked to the man before her, his face picture of wonder; everyone knew that where ever Leia and Han went Luke was usually with them especially for a meeting such as this one which held grate importance. Leia readied herself, "That's why I summoned you all here; Luke has surrendered over to the Empire in return for the base on the moon of Endor protection. Yet days later the base was attacked by a fleet of imperial fighters, we only just managed to escape. We landed here at Echo base. A few hours after arrival we got a report that there was to be an announcement by the Emperor himself at the destroyed base. So in curiosity we investigated and found the most shocking evidence. There on the stage was the Emperor making a speech then from behind the curtain appeared Luke, hand held behind him. At first I thought that he was bound, that the Emperor was showing of his new prize. Then... Then." Leia struggled to produce the words as tears fell from her eyes, but as she looked around the room at the faces that looked for an answer she knew she had to continue, she had to tell them no matter how much it broke her heart. "Then Luke stepped before the Emperor and..."

A man in the audience lost his patience, "And?"

"He bowed before him..."

The man now wished he had never asked, "What!-" he stopped and looked around the room making sure that everyone was as distorted as he was, then he continued, "He bowed before him. That's impossible... it can't be true... he wouldn't. He's a Jedi, they don't turn that easy."

Leia could see the faces that looked to her, they were faces of confused people and she wasn't surprised; it hadn't been long ago that Luke was awarded for his bravery, for destroying the Death Star. Indeed, a lot of the resistance had thought of him as there new hope, he had been branded as the chosen one, the one that was to restore peace to the galaxy. She two would be distorted if she found out that there hope had turned to the darkside.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you've got to keep hope. Without hope this galaxy is sure to fall."

The room fell silent for a few moments before a woman to the left of Lei began to talk. "So what do we do now?" She questioned.

"Prepare for war, without Luke on our side the Empire is sure to strike."

"How long do we have?" Another voice questioned.

"Now that is a question I wish I knew the answer to, it could be anytime, day or night, it could be tomorrow or in three months. The advice I will give you is, be ready, this is the final battle that will determined the fate of the galaxy." Leia gave a small nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Luke woke up in a room that he recognised, it was the room he had been first held in. Yet again he was strapped into the chair that held him at a 70 degree angle to the floor. He looked around the room, but there was nothing to see, just darkness. Then suddenly the door that stood in front of him opened, Luke looked upon the dark figure as it walked towards him. "You are a fool Luke, standing up to me Luke is only delaying the fact that you will turn to the darkside. We had believed you to have turned too soon, not all the light was erased from you-"

"Admit it father, you're afaid. You don't have an explanation for what is happening."

"Mark my words Luke you will turn. And it shall start now." In one flick of his wrist the restrains that held Luke bound to the chair were removed, lowing Luke to stand. He followed his father out of the room, then they came to room, the training room, Luke had been there several times when he was on the darkside. The door swung open like magic before them and when they had passed the shut behind both father and son. Luke heard the sound of the doors being locked, this however didn't startle him; Vader had trained him, made him strong in the force, but that was when he still had control over Luke, now on the other hand he didn't.

The room was bright; its white walls reflecting the bright white light until they came into contact with the black floor, where all light disappeared. There by the back wall was the Emperor stood facing father and son. "Give the kid his weapon Lord Vader." Luke looked to his left where his father was stood but found nobody there, then he looked down, there was his father kneeling before the Emperor. He still wasn't used to him kneeling no matter how much he saw he do it. His father rose and gave the lightsaber to his son. Luke switched it on as soon s it hit the palm of his hand; in the past his father would go straight into an attack, this had often left Luke nursing wounds for several days after, so not willing to be caught off guard again he took stand before his father, lightsaber held out before him. But his father didn't draw his weapon, "You Skywalker, you are not fighting me." Luke turned to the Emperor who had his lightsaber drawn before him. Luke hesitated a moment before making his way up to the man, there for a while they were in a never ending stand-off.

Vader watched on from a distance, he knew that once the battle had begun it was going to be long and rough, and he did not wish to be in the way. The room was surprisingly calm, witch worried Vader, still he could sense the large amount of force that radiated off the men. Then the calm broke and like the thunder brewing within the storm, the fight began.

Luke had been wise and waited till the right moment to make the attack, he kept his thoughts hidden from his opponent, this left the Emperor stunned when Luke had made his first move. Using the surprise to his advantage Luke swung time and again at the man making sure that the man didn't regain his balance straight away giving him enough time to lower the man to a similar strength to his own.

Then the Emperor regained his balance along with some strength. He pushed forward on his blade that was still in contact with Luke's, then the hold broke sending Luke flying back, but he hadn't gone far before regaining his footing.

Luke knew that he wasn't going to win this through strength only. So drawing the force from deep within he raised his hand, keeping to robotic limb firmly on his lightsaber, he held it toward the Emperor. The Emperor caught wind of what Luke was attempting to do, so he raised his hand towards the boy. Lightning flew from his hand, straight for its target, and then there was a loud burst of light as the lightning came into contact with another force.

The light cleared and Vader looked upon the battle before him, no longer a lightsaber duel, but a fight between the forces, between light and dark. On the right stood the Emperor, blue lightning striking from his palm. Then on the left stood Luke, out from the palm of his left hand came green lightning the colour of emeralds. Where both met there was a large ball, its colour pure white. This was new to Vader; to his knowledge the Emperor was the only one who could withhold such power, now it was of his son's ability. He watched as the duel waged on, slowly green winning over blue. Vader could see the Emperor tiring, before long blue lighting was no longer able to be seen. Luke could have struck then with the lightning, but he withdrew, pulled his elbow in, then quickly he straightened his hand out again, causing a pulse to wave across the room, it was so powerful that it could be seen by the eye itself.

The wave slammed into the Emperor sending the man back into the wall behind him before sinking to the floor. Luke walked over to the gasping for air, looking down upon the figure he now towered over to him. He felt the force within him the light breaking to the surface before being slowly swallowed by the darkness around it as rage built up in Luke.

The Emperor looked up to Luke sensing the darkness but also the light that was trying to surface again and again, the light was becoming stronger and soon it would engulf the young Sith, soon he would return to his previous state, back to a Jedi, but there was still time, and as long as the darkness was inside Luke he still had marginal control over him. He looked to the boy standing above him, he did not wish to talk to the boy whist he was below him, so mustering his strength he rose, "You are ready-"

"For what?" Luke asked.

"You are ready for **WAR** my young apprentice."

* * *

 **A battle between the resistance and the Empire is on its way, hope to have it up soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thank you ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12- Into Battle

**Thank you for the reviews, hope to get some more, so here it is Chapter 12- Into Battle**

* * *

"I will never fight beside you, I am a Jedi." Luke slung his lightsaber to the other side of the room.

"You will fight."

"You have failed to turn me; I still remain a Jedi, a part of the resistance." Luke shouted growing weary of the rage building up inside him.

"You will fight; the resistance abandoned you Luke, the so called chosen one, they left you hear, alone, in the clutches of their enemy."

"I do not care whether they abandoned me or not, I will not fight them."

"Young Skywalker there isn't much choice, you fight or the kid here dies." 'What Kid?' Luke thought to himself, then he looked towards the door, there in the hands of a stormtrooper, was a boy. The boy was no more than ten years old, Luke could see the dried tear tracks running from his eyes, the boy stopped struggling when he saw Luke. Somehow the kid could tell that he didn't belong here.

"You're sick, threatening me with the life of a young boy."

"Got our attention though, didn't it? So what's it to be, you or the kid?" Luke stared deeply into the eyes of the small boy; he could see the tears that swelled up beneath the kids hazel eyes. He turned back to the Emperor.

"I will fight." He sighed, but he got no response, the man simply looked at him, he wasn't going to make him was he?

"What is it to be, you or the kid?" He was going to make him do it?

Luke lowered himself to one knee, he kept his head low the spoke, "I will fight beside you, Master."

"Lord Vader take young Skywalker to get ready." Luke rose, he felt his father's leather glove on his shoulder, he watched as the young boy was dragged way out of sight, all Luke could pray that it wasn't to his death. He felt his father's robotic hand tighten on his shoulder; it was tight and almost made him squeal in pain. He was then directed out the room then through series of corridors that he didn't know, then they came to a large white door it slid open before them revealing a large room with a small bed dresser and table. Luke walked inside hoping that his father's grip on his shoulder would ease if he did so willingly, but he didn't.

Vader pulled Luke until the boy came to face him, then harshly grasped the boy's wrist. Luke tried to pull away but his father's hold was too strong to be broke. Vader reached for his belt with his free hand and pulled out a metallic wrist band and placed it on Luke's left, without Vader's stir the band locked itself onto Luke, tightening to the size of Luke's wrist. Then it robotically locked and the place where it was once spit, vanished. "What is the meaning of this?" Luke questioned.

"This cuff will allow us to track you, it is also connected to the ship's mainframe, it has a rather useful function to administer punishment to its host."

"So what now?"

"You will prepare for war, you are not allowed to leave this room, if so we will be alerted and you will be punished, understood?" Luke gave a small nod before the figure turned and walked out of the room leaving Luke alone.

He sat down on the bed and pondered through the events of the events that had happened. He questioned himself, was he too soft, he could have in one moment sacrifice the freedom of the galaxy all for the life of the boy. But Luke knew that he couldn't have just let the kid die. Now he was truly on the darkside even though is sole belonged on the light, belonged as a Jedi.

He walked over to the dresser and opened it inside was his usual black uniform, plus a new black pair of gloves, he slipped them on. Then he walked over to the section of the wall where there was indication of some type of storage, he placed his hand on it and it opened. It was nearly empty, only his red jacket hung on the rail and in a small colourless box was his lightsaber. He put on the jacket it felt good to be wearing it for it was soft, warm and light on his shoulders. He reached into the box and withdrew the lightsaber, he flicked it on and stared for a few moments into the burning red blade. Then the blade vanished and he clipped it to the jacket. He felt powerful once again, even with that metal cuff around his hand he felt invisible. He walked over to the bed and sat down; slowly he laid himself onto his back as peace filled his mind.

The total calm carved out a path for Luke to follow, as he walked upon it he saw the force around him, the fight between the dark and light that battled to win him, the as he journeyed on he saw the memories of those he loved and those of who he had lost, the memories of Ben came flooding back to him, the memory of him warning him of the darkside stood out above the rest. Then beside them came the stories of his father told to him by his Uncle and Aunt. His father, Anakin Skywalker loved by the galaxy, now Darth Vader who all hate. Yet again he came back to the questions that had been forgotten since the day it all began. Was he to follow down the path of his father? His father too had been a powerful Jedi. Maybe it was fate that he was to turn, the question was could he change it.

Then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, quickly he shot up to look at the figure, it was Vader. The man did not enter the room just stood at the door waiting for his son. Luke stood and walked over to Vader, then he felt the presence of his father hand on his right shoulder.

Vader felt his son finch under his hand, was he afraid of him? However, he did not remove his hand and kept it on the boy's shoulder as they walked to the landing bay. There the bay was empty; every ship had already taken off. There stood alone imperial shuttle, Vader walked his son inside and sat him down. A metal wire suddenly emerged from the wall and attached itself to cuff around Luke's wrist. The door shut and before long the shuttle was in the air.

* * *

Leia walked down to the corridors to the control room, the door slid open as she arrived, "What's going on!" She demanded.

"Miss, many imperial fighters have entered the atmosphere of Endor."

"It's started, commander ready your men, contact the others."

"What's started?"

"War." She growled.

"War?" The man never got the answer to his question as before he knew it Leia was already on her way out of the room. "This end now!" She shouted before the doors closed leaving the men in the room questioning what had just happened.

"This is Echo base, all resistance members, there's a large force of Imperial fighters entering the atmosphere of Endor Princess Leia has order all fleets to ready their men and travel to the moon. This is not a drill, we are at war."

* * *

In no less than an hour the whole fleet of rebel fighters had gathered just beyond the atmosphere of Endor. In the centre was the Millennium Falcon surrounded by hundreds of fighters. Inside sat Han, Leia and Chewwie along with the two droids. Leia was stood behind Han in the cockpit leaning over him to the microphone, "Thank you all for coming, this is the best chance we have to rid the galaxy of the Empire- and all those involved. Beware that we will come into contact with a considerable force; reports have issued Lord Vader to attend the battle, along with the Emperor himself. Good luck. Get in position and try not to die." With that the communicator went silent and Leia rushed town to the guns. There she set up before shouting up to the cockpit, "Ready, let's kill these-" Her last words cut off by the engine starting and the aircraft racing off.

Upon entering the atmosphere they headed straight to the base ruins. Then they stopped at the sight of an army of Imperial fighters hovering over the base. Han spoke into the microphone, "Get them troops down there, get as close as you can. Go before we're surrounded by them." The tail end of the fleet flew down to the ground and nestled itself into the tree before releasing the troops. N the aircraft you could see the stormtroopers who had noticed the decent and waited for the rebels. Then as they emerged from the tree the battle on both land and sky began.

After only moments of battle the skies became a smoke cloud forcing the fighters to move in order to see their targets. All over burst of bright orange flames lit up the darkened sky, as the fighters feel to the ground like bombs around the rebel base. The falcon was stuck right in the centre of it all, the fact that it was a large ship was not helping the situation either. They carried on fighting through the smoke and explosions until way after they had expected it they were hit. "Leia I'm going to have to take her down cover me." On their decent Leia managed to take out another ten fighters. The landing was rougher than Han had wanted; he worried more about what damage the landing may have done to the Falcon than the initial blast.

They had landed not that far away from the base so with weapon in hand they proceeded through the mangled woodland. Then came the sight of the battle located just beyond the reaches of the forest. They stepped onto the hard ground, Han looked around at the battle that looked as if neither side was winning, then he looked up to the sky, there was hardly any fighters left and many were damaged. Leia spotted this and spoke into her communicator, "Rebel pilots retreat to ground you're needed down here." Both fleets left the fight and descended into the forest.

The tree pushed forward through the haze of men. They had managed to take out a few dozen stormtroopers. Then the battle fell silent as the stormtroopers stopped fighting, the rebels looked around for an explanation for their actions. Suddenly overhead came an imperial shuttle which landed on the stage toward the landing bay doors. Slowly the ramp lowered and for the first time the rebels caught a glimpse of the person responsible for all the hurt in the galaxy.

The black robed figure made his walked down the ramp to a pillar where a small microphone as located but he did not speak. Leia looked on in curiously as she was surrounded by other rebel leaders, they all exchange worrying glances at each other. They all refocused their attention on the shuttle as two figures appeared at the top of the ramp, their features covered by the darkness, then they began the descent to the stage. As they came into the light their features could be seen clearly, Leia and the others were quite close to the stage. The rebels amongst the crowds let out a gasp as heads turned to the two figures. A leader behind Leia came forward and stood beside her and Han, she turned to face the two, "At first I didn't believe you, but it's clear now that you were stating the truth." She spoke her voice a little shaken.

The three watched upon the stage, Leia turned to Han "It wasn't mentioned that they were going to bring him."

"This makes the whole situation a lot more difficult." Replied Han.

"Your right, Luke was powerful when he was in the light, how powerful must he be now that he is on the darkside." The woman replied, the three looked back to the stage.

"My I introduce Lord Vader, and my new apprentice Luke Skywalker." Behind him the two men stepped forward, both holding their lightsaber before them the red blades swinging by their side, in sink they knelt, Vader rose first leaving his soon kneeling between him and the Emperor. Out in the crowd a voice shouted, "Luke Skywalker is a Jedi, he will never turn to the darkside, I fail to believe it!"

"Young apprentice rise and exclaim your new identity." Luke raised his face towards the crowd, "My name is Luke Skywalker, I am no longer a Jedi, my place is no longer on the light but with the dark instead."

* * *

Luke heart raced, in the crowd he could see Leia and Han, he struggled to come out with the words to please the Emperor and convince the resistance he had turned all this for the sake of one kid's life. He wished his friends weren't there to see hi kneel before the Emperor. He turned to his father seeking some kind of warmth, he almost trusted him, the father son bond was there indeed, it could be felt strongly. His father looked back at him and held out his free hand to his son's shoulder, Luke returned his glare to the crowd, how could he return to resistance now, they had all seen him bow before the Emperor. He wouldn't be accepted, or would he. These thought lingered on as he went into battle.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let us know how you feel about what's happening with Luke.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Light

**Thank you for the reviews, Here's chapter 13**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- The light.**

Luke edged his way further and further away from Vader, he knew that he couldn't run, they would know where he was anyway. When his father stopped looking around for his son Luke would take down a stormtrooper or two, he had spotted Leia and Han in the crowd whilst he was on the podium, he cut his way through the people to the last place he had last seen them, and sure enough not far away he found his sister and Han.

Leia stopped dead when she noticed her brother; he had his lightsaber drawn, the blade casting a red shadow over his face, she felt fear run through her, this was not the Luke that she had remembered. His bright blue eyes dimmed and darkened, the suit, it was red the colour of blood, the Imperial logo sewn onto each shoulder.

Han notice that Leia had suddenly froze, he turned his blaster from the stormtroopers to the point of Leia's gaze. He now held his blaster to Luke and stepped in front of Leia blocking her from Luke's sight.

"Get back you traitor!" He shouted.

"Han it's me, it's not what it looks like." Luke pleaded to his friend.

"Please explain to me kid, what does it look like, I must be blind, because from where I stand you are a traitor."

* * *

These words made Luke stumble back a few paces into a stormtrooper. Like a chain reaction, all those surrounding the three stopped fighting and stepped back. Luke couldn't believe the words that came out of Han's mouth, but was he right, was he a traitor? Luke flinched as he felt a cold glove set down on his shoulder, he looked up to see Vader looming over him.

"Please Han, it's not that simple." Luke begged.

Han looked from Luke to Vader and back again, he saw that Luke had flinched upon Vader's touch but he didn't struggle nor did he try to move away, "So what is he to you, your carer?"

"No..." Luke stopped, and looked up to Vader, Leia had taken it, to what Luke believe, 'well' when he announced that they were siblings, but how would she react to finding out that Vader was her father.

"Go on son, tell them." Vader spoke.

Han's eyes widened, "Son?" He spat, "Luke, he's your father."

"Now you see why this isn't quite as simple." Luke added.

Suddenly Leia emerged from behind Han, " I will not believe that he is my father."

"You do not have to, I have Luke, he is all I desire." Vader announced. Suddenly the Emperor emerged from the crowds, causing Han and Leia to shuffle back. Vader immediately dropped to his knees, he tried to bring Luke down with him but he refused.

Luke was even more confused now, his friends though him a traitor, Leia had practically refuse the fact of Vader being their father, now the Emperor had arrived. Luke kept his blade drawn, and received a sole piercing glare from the cloaked figure. He stepped forward, towards Han and Leia who immediately shuffled back, he faced the two for a moment he turned to face the Emperor.

The Emperor was surprised by the turn of events, but he was used to it and the surprise quickly wore away, "Luke what are you doing? I am your Master, I own you."

"Then I will fight you for my freedom."

"Luke you are childish to believe that you will win."

"Give me the chance, if I win me, Han and Leia walk free, if you win, I will stay by your side as your apprentice."

"Very well kid, but I'm sure that I have the advantage."

"We'll see."

The fight began, lightsaber on lightsaber, master vs. apprentice.

* * *

Vader knew that the lightsaber duel was not to last long, both were too powerful to beat one another, this was going to soon turn into the battle of knowledge. He watched as the two men fought it out blade to blade, the ring of men surrounding them quickly got bigger as white sparks flew in all directions. The blows grew more powerful and powerful with each strike, then the two blades locked mid air neither one able to move. Then both opponents lost grip of their weapons sending to two lightsabers flying off into the distance. Vader was surprised at how long the duel had lasted, but he knew that it wasn't over.

* * *

In a burst of light both light and dark collided, Leia couldn't stop the light from reaching her eyes as she tried to shield them, then as it grew darker she looked upon the two figure and the two different colours of lightning that had collided to cause the burst of light that was almost as powerful as the death of a star. She looked to Han.

"What the hell!" Han muttered then looked down to Leia who was clutching his right arm. "Is that even possible? Did you know he could do that?"

"No I didn't but look..." Han looked back to the battle, then he looked back to Leia.

"The lightnings green." He exclaimed.

"Yes, the colour of a Jedi, this would not be possible if he had truly turned." She began to smile, "He's still there."

"Your right, but he can't possibly win this battle, if he hasn't turned if he loses he will do, for definite this time." Han began to grow worried.

"What can we do to help him, I will not allow my brother to slip out of my grasp again."

"There's nothing we can do, he has made his choice, this is now a battle between him and the Emperor, between the dark and light."

* * *

Luke concentrated al his focus on gathering the force from within him, he could see the Emperors face just beyond the meeting place of the two lightning bolts. Luke could see that the figure was tiring, if he could only push a little further he could finish this. He locked his teeth and pushed harder.

The Emperor lost focus along with the lightning, he knew what Luke was going to do, so he prepared for it. The wave Luke had created bounced off an invisible shield around the Emperor. Once it had passed the shield dropped and he sent out his own wave towards Luke.

Luke held his palm out facing to the Emperor, like a magnet the wave gathered at his palm, he then sent it back out again, the effect was so powerful that it made Luke lose focus for a moment.

Vader, Han and Leia watched as a chain of green waves travelled from Luke to the Emperor who had brought up a shield to protect himself from the blast, but like a knife through air the waves broke the shield striking down the cloaked figure.

The Emperor laid motionless on the ground as Luke fell to his knees gasping for air. Han and Leia raced over to Luke who was still desperately try to draw enough air into his lungs. Then knelt beside him, "Luke it's alright you won, you're safe." Leia spoke, her word smooth, trying to put Luke at some ease.

Luke was not focusing on Leia but at the cloaked figure behind, "Look...out... behind...you, The... Emperor..." He gasped before everything went dark.

* * *

 **I know another cliff hanger, but you didn't think this was the end did you. No there's still more to come.**

 **Thank you for reading- Please, Please. Please Review. ;-)**

 **What pathway would you all like Luke to follow? please state in the comments section.**


	14. Chapter 14- The Sacrifice

_**What will be Sacrificed?**_ **Here's Chapter 14- The Sacrifice.**

* * *

 **The Sacrifice**

Luke woke up weak from the fight, he couldn't remember anything, but he had the feeling that whatever had happened it wasn't good. He felt his back against a hard metal surface, and as he drew attention to the fact his back began to ache, so slowly he made his way into a sitting position which caused his head to throb with pain He held his hand up to his forehead as he looked around at his surroundings; three black walls, black floor and a bright white ceiling which also served as a light. On the fourth wall was a large opening that stretched from the floor and nearly touched the ceiling and the other walls.

He focused his attention on what was beyond the opening, but stayed firmly on the metal table where he had laid. The first thing that drew his attention was the large window which showed a gallery of stars and planets just on the opposite side, just out of reach, he was no longer on Endor. Then another thing, or things caught his attention in the large room, there were two rooms almost identical to his, but these were different, they had glass over the opening whereas Luke's didn't, one sat to the left of Luke and the other to the right, but both were clearly visible. Then he noticed a figure stood at each one, behind the glass window their hands pressed up to it. His eyes widened as he recognized the two figures, they were Han and Leia. Suddenly, everything came rushing back, the battle, the fight between him and the Emperor, then the sight of the Emperor behind his two friends.

At once he jumped off the table and toward the large room, and then he came to a harsh and unforgiving halt as he collided with something. He felt a surge of pain rush through him which faded as he stepped back. He looked to what had once been a clear opening to a shield fluttering with waves of electricity that move like ripples on a pond from the point where he had collided with it.

"Ah young Jedi you're awake." Luke looked around the room looking for the person the words had come from, he could see that his friends had already spotted the figure and were stepping back from the glass. Then Luke caught a glimpse of the figure, the Emperor followed by his shadow in the shape of Darth Vader. Luke clenched his hand into a fist and held it tight, he was no longer afraid of the wicked man but the fear of what the man may do to his friends made him afraid but gave him strength.

"What do you want?" Luke bitterly snapped.

"I already have what I most desire, I have won the battle, your rebel friends are either dead or wishing that they were. All that is left now if you Luke. You have fought the darkside for too long, accept your destiny stand by mine and your father's side."

"You are greatly mistaken, my destiny isn't and will never be by your or my father's side, I am a Jedi and for as long as I am, I am free, and there will be hope for them many thousands of planets which you lay siege upon."

"You belong to me, and for as long as you stay true to your Jedi past your friends will suffer. Bring me Han, lord Vader." Luke watch in horror as his father walked over to Han's cell, the glass door vanished into the floor before Han was roughly dragged out by Vader.

"Father no, don't do this. There is still good in you, I can see it."

"Do not be foolish son, I belong to the darkside, and the sooner you accept that I and you belong the better." Vader pushed Han to his knees before the Emperor. The Emperor held his hands out towards Han, he gave a look to Luke to see if the kid had changed his mind, but he hadn't. Then blue lightning bridged the gap between him and Han.

Luke stepped forward as he saw Han's body fall on its side, screams of pain echoed throughout the room. He knew that he could stop this if there wasn't a shield restraining him, he held out his hand palm facing the shield and concentrated gathering the force from within. Green lightning extended from his palm and hit the shield, then he arched his arm back and then forth sending out a shock wave, together this managed to shake the shield.

The Emperor ceased the lightning and turned to Luke's cell. Flashes of green repeatedly hit the shield threatening to break it. He felt the presence of his apprentice behind him, he could sense that he was worried.

"Master, can he break through."

"If he does be ready, he's very powerful, I believe that that force field would hold him, but upon further examination I have reason to rethink. Take Solo here back to his cell." Vader had just finished locking Hans's cell when he heard the shield fall, he rushed over to Leia's cell and began the sequence to unlock it. He grabbed Lei and pushed her down before him, facing Luke. His master was trying to stop Luke, but he was failing, he had to act now.

Luke focused him might on his opponent, then his concentration was broke by the iconic voice of his father, still he didn't let up on his attack and looked over to Vader. "Luke stop or she dies." His voice was harsh and angry; he had his hand held out towards Leia. Leia knelt on the hard cold round clawing at her neck, gasping for air as Vader tightened the invisible hand around her neck.

Luke didn't know what to do, this could be the best chance at vanishing evil from the galaxy, but it would come at the cost of his sister's life. How far was he willing to go to protect his friends?

"I will stop only if you free her and Han plus the others you have locked up in the cells." Vader looked to his master, the old man's face told him to agree, he knew that he couldn't go on much longer.

"Very well, any other requests?"

"I wish only of one other thing, to say goodbye in private"

Vader hesitated for a moment then nodded. Luke lowered his hands and the lightning stopped. The Emperor let out a sigh of relief as he drew in a large breath. He looked to Luke. The boy was breathing heavily, obvious that the power it took to break the shield had taken a lot of his energy, his head held low, his eyes locked on the ground, but as soon as they began to move the prisoners out of the room he followed, his eyes still on the ground avoiding those of his friends.

Luke followed the black marble floor and the sound of Vader's footsteps till the floor changed from black to white. He was in the landing bay, he looked up, in front of him were his friends surrounded by the rebels who were celebrating their freedom not knowing of the price they had paid for it. The look from Leia to Luke, who was still beside Vader, was enough to give them an idea of what was sacrificed and the happy voices slowly quietened. Behind them were the Millennium Falcon and carrier ships all facing the bay doors which were still locked.

Luke felt the metal hand of Vader on his shoulder, he didn't look back to the figure as its presence left and he heard the doors shut. Leia ran up to Luke, shortly followed by Han. "We cannot allow you to do this."

"It will be alright Leia; it seems fate had paved this path for me."

"I will not allow you to follow it."

"I do not intend to."

"What do you mean kid?" Han interrupted.

"I do not intend to turn, but it must seem like it."

"It's too risky Luke, what happens if you really do, you know turn?" Leia asked.

"I shall not; my intention is take this operation down from the inside. But for that I need your trust."

"Kid you already have our trust, but what to do if you turn?"

"I do not know, all I shall say if it does come to that, these past few years have been the best."

Suddenly the doors opened and Leia and Han rushed to the Falcon, the hanger door opened and the stepped onto it. Leia looked back to her brother. "I will always love you Luke." Leia shouted.

"I love you too my sister." Luke replied and the hanger shut, then the blast door opened. Before long the Falcon was making its way out into space, along with his friends.

A small tear fell down Luke's check, in less than a day he was reunited with his friends and given hope now he was alone and the hope had been stripped away. He did not move to wipe the tear away when the Emperor stood in front of him. He immediately knelt before him,"Welcome back my young apprentice."

"It's good to be back, my master."

* * *

 **What does the Empire have planned and will Luke be able to stop it, or will he turn?**

 **Luke has managed to suppress the darkside this far, but his plan to take down the Empire relys on one thing, his ability to stay in tune with the light. But his father is not going to give up on his son so easily, with the Emperor's, Palpatine's, help can he Luke his son to the darkside. Will Luke be able to resist the pull of the darkness. This all begin in the next chapter _\- The Pull._**

 **How did you like this chapter- Please, Please, Please REVIEW! It's nice to hear what you think. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15- The Pull

**I'm so sorry that this chapter too so long to get up. But here it is Chapter 15- _The Pull._**

 **What does the Empire have planned and will Luke be able to stop it, or will he turn?**

 **Luke has managed to suppress the darkside this far, but his plan to take down the Empire relys on one thing, his ability to stay in tune with the light. But his father is not going to give up on his son so easily, with the Emperor's, Palpatine's, help can he Luke his son to the darkside. Will Luke be able to resist the pull of the darkness.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review. ;-)**

* * *

 **The Pull**

The Emperor ordered him to rise, and waited until the boy had rose to speak, "Remember our bargain boy, we have kept our side of the deal, now keep yours.- Lord Vader take the kid to his quarters, keep him there till I call for him again." The Emperor turned and exited the room, leaving Luke under the agonizing glare of his father.

* * *

His father did not speak, for a few brief moments the hanger was silent, only broke by the deep breaths of the Sith Lord. The masked figure then turned, leaving his cloaks swaying behind him until it draped on the ground and trailed behind him. No command was given verbally but Luke knew as he father walked away he was to follow.

Luke followed his father back to his quarters, all the time they were silent, but he could sense his father's annoyance with him, he could feel the ring of fire burning around his father, the anger, the rage, all towards Luke. But then there was sorrow, sadness because his son, his own flesh and blood had betrayed him. Luke couldn't help but feel guilty; he had caused these emotions to flow through his father. After the elongated silence Luke broke it," What shall happen to me now father?"

"The Emperor has allowed you to return, my son, he is being very lenient, but you are to receive the consequences for your actions." Luke could sense the anger in the man, and did not wish to irritate him further.

"Yes Father." He replied, his voice soft and submissive.

"You are to be supervised all times, if not by me or the Emperor, then it will be someone from a high rank, no storm troopers, I know how easily you can slip by them. You shall not leave your quarters after dark unless there is a sufficient reason. "

"How long shall this last?"

"Till we can trust you fully."

"And when shall that be?"

"When you have embraced the darkside, only then you will become a Sith." Luke wanted to rebel at these words, to shout 'I will never become a Sith', but he remembered the bargain, his life for the rebellion's.

* * *

It has been a long awkward journey back to the private wing of the star destroyer where both Luke's and his father's quarters were located. Luke watched as Vader unlocked the door that led to his sons room, he stepped aside and ordered Luke to enter.

Luke walked silently over to the other side of the room and stood by the table near the large window. The young Skywalker watched as his father narrowed the distance between the two, till he stood before his son. "Sit." He commanded, but before Luke could obey these commands he was pushed forcefully back into one of the chairs.

Vader stared deeply into his son's eyes, they showed no fear, but he could feel its presence within the boy. He lowered himself till his eyes were leveled with Luke's. He grabbed Luke's left wrist and rolled the sleeves up till he could see more of the arm, but the tracker that had been placed on his son was nowhere to been seen, only a small cut. To his disappointment, Luke had somehow managed to remove the tracker without sustaining too much unnecessary damage. However, this impressed Vader, Luke's skills with a lightsaber were improving, but also annoyed him that Luke had wanted to get a way that he would even risk hurting himself to do so.

"I see you managed to remove it." His voice startling the blue eyed boy.

"Yes. It wasn't too difficult."

"As I can see." He then reached under his cape and withdrew a metal object. Luke recognized it instantly as his lightsaber. "Here take it." He raised his hand and in an instant all the furniture in the room either disappeared into the floor or into the wall. Luke took the lightsaber in his hand, he studied the red blade.

It was only when he heard the sound of another lightsaber turn on did he realize his fathers intentions. There were only a matter of seconds between the blade turning on and the fact that Luke realized that his fathers blade was coming down on him.

With all the strength that he had gathers in the few precious seconds, he blocked the blade. The two blades head there own ground till the mere strength of the attack and block caused both opponents flying back a few paces.

Luke was breathing heavily, he hadn't expected the sudden attack, even though he thought that he should have. On the other side of the room, Vader stood his breathing louder than usual, he had been impressed at his son's strength. He had managed to hold him off, but now as he probed the boys mind, he saw that Luke was displeased with himself. The fact that Luke thought of himself as 'not strong enough' laid heavily on Vader's shoulders, he could not have Luke doubting himself, but maybe this would have an advantage. "Don't worry son, you can improve." Behind the black mask Vader smiled as his son looked up from the floor to him, the look in his eyes was enough to tell the Dark Lord that the boy wanted to learn, he wanted to become strong, "I will teach you."

* * *

Luke looked up to his father, he wanted to become stronger, more able, especially if he wanted to bring down this Empire of evil. But what hope was there if he couldn't even win a lightsaber duel against his father, yet somehow he had managed to defeat the Emperor. How? He couldn't remember much of his battles between him and the Emperor, he only remembered the overpowering sense of rage and anger. Had he been using the darkside? Was that how he could defeat the ruler of the galaxy. Still, there was the risk, that if he allowed himself to be taught by the Sith, that he my turn into his worst nightmare. Was this worth the risk, he may be able to bring down the Empire, but if he turned nobody would be able to stop them. He made up his mind, he only had one shot at this.

* * *

The Dark Lord was becoming impatient, he had seen his son's plans, his wish to bring down the Empire. The boy's strength was superior, yet only that strong if it was forged from the rock of darkness, but Luke was still reluctant to even pluck the stone from its earthy nest. His son needed to train, but on the way he will turn, Vader vowed to it. Indeed, the kid was already half way there, but the next half was going to be a stretch.

An act on Luke's behalf slapped Vader out the land of thoughts on the path back to reality. It took him a few more seconds to regain what was going on, then the sight of his son kneeling reminded him. "Teach me father." The boy whispered.

* * *

Palatine had been sitting on his throne listening to his dark lord's and young Skywalker's conversation, through the force. It was an advantage that Vader was the boy's father, this would make it much easier, the boy had longed for the comfort of a father for his whole life. _'Master'_ , the Emperor could hear his apprentice reaching out to him through the force.

 _'Yes, Lord Vader."_ He replied his voice still dry even through the communication of the mind.

 _'What shall we do now, my master?'_

 _'Travel to Coruscant, there you will train you son, but don't be too harsh, give him the father figure that he has longed for, he shall soon turn. Once you have gained his trust, bring him before me and we shall further the boy's skills together."_

 _"Yes Master."_ The connection broke. Palatine looked out through the large window into the oblivion, to the thousands of stars in the galaxy, to the thousands of planets that orbit those stars, "Soon they will all be mine." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Leia descended the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, followed closely by Han, into the landing bay of Echo Base. One by one three shuttles landed in the bay after them, before a squad of men exited them. Han let out a small smile as his eyes were drawn to a large mass of fur, the Wookie gave out of small roar to show his excitement of his friends return before giving his companion a hug lifting Solo's feet of the ground as he did so.

A commander walked up to Leia, "Destroy those shuttles." The princess ordered. Then she heard a voice she recognized which no matter how annoying it was always brought a smile to her face. "Princess Leia, Captain Solo, thank heavens your alright. Me and R2 were worried- we heard about the battle, about Master Luke. Speaking of which did you-" The protocol droid was cut off by Leia "Thank you C-3PO, but we shouldn't really get into all the details now." She turned to another commanded stationed in the bay "Commander- organize a meeting, request all rebel leaders to be there."

"Yes your highness." He replied before exiting the room, Leia walked towards one of the exits and headed towards the briefing room.

Han ripped himself from the Wookie's grasp and was quick to catch up with Leia. "Han, I can't believe that we left he there."

"It was his choice-"

"He didn't have choice!" Leia snapped back before Han even had the chance to finish of his sentence. "Nobody would choose that life." She added softly as tears began to race down her face, "He's my brother I should have done more, he would have done more."

"Leia, he sacrificed himself to save the rebellion, if he wouldn't the Empire had won, he gave us a second chance." He tried his best to comfort her, he held her close as she began to weep on his shoulder. "I can't loose him Han, I just can't."

After a few minutes the lake of tears that Leia had been holding behind the walls of the dam seemed to have grown dry. So Han escorted her to the briefing room where the people who had been summoned were already gathered. Leia made her way to the front of the room.

The crowd could see the tracks of dried tears that raced down Leia's checks, they knew that what ever had happened it wasn't good.

For a few moments the room was silent before it was cut by a knife in the audience. "Would somebody like to explain to me what the hell happened. Mostly about Skywalker." An elderly man shouted, his face worn from years of war.

Leia stringed together her memories of what happened on the field of battle, most of the people in the room had watched Luke bow to the Emperor and the Dark Lord. But the stand off between Leia, Han and Luke was unclear to hem as it was to Leia to most part. Then she began the explanation, "Luke was turned by Darth Vader, we all saw him bow before he and the Emperor. During the battle me and Han were confronted by Skywalker; he tried to explain the situation but we wouldn't listen, then Vader came. Luke was about to explain something when he suddenly stopped, silence hung for a few moments before Vader spoke, ' Go on son...' he said." The room gasped before turning to talk to each other, the news that Vader was Luke's father was hard to believe. Leia looked to Han, he had picked up on the fact that she had deliberately left out the fact that she was Luke's twin, for good reason of course. The room quietened and Leia continued.

After a while she finished her speech and the room had begun to understand what had happened to Luke, yet Leia could tell that if Luke's plan went well people would not trust him, not only for bowing to the Emperor but for being the Dark Lord's son.

The briefing room emptied and Leia was left to her thoughts. She was draw back to Luke time and time again even throughout the rest of the conference, he had sacrificed himself and was now at the mercy of the two Sith Lords. She couldn't pull herself to imagine what would happen to him, she could only prey that he would resist the pull of the darkside.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.**

 **PLEASE-PLEASE-REVIEW...**

 **Keep watch for the next chapter which will be coming up sometime between now and a week or so:-)**


	16. Chapter 16- A Dying City

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. But here's Chapter 16- A Dying City.

Vader and Luke travel to Coruscant. Vader realised that the world he had sort for is slowly dying and slipping out of his grasp. So he comes up with a plan to rid the Galaxy of Palatine. But he will need Luke's help.

* * *

Luke stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer as in advanced towards Coruscate, the planet covered entirely in urban life. The planet gave of a silver glow during the day periods, at night the planet was a dark ball lit up by the city lights forming glowing patterns on the surface. Sky towers reach far into the atmosphere, with the highest level at 5127 and the lowest at level at 1, which was deemed uninhabitable. The lowest levels, known as the underworld had been cut off from the surface for thousands of years, forcing those who call the underworld home to breathe toxic fumes.

Luke knew that he did not have to worry about the fumes since he would be staying in the Palace regions, in his Father's castle.

"Son, the shuttle is ready, meet me in the bay. We shall travel to Coruscant from there."

"Yes Father." Luke replied before exiting the bridge and heading to the bay, followed closely by the general Vader had assigned to 'babysit' his son.

The doors opened and Luke stepped through, he immediately caught sight of his father standing by his personal shuttle. As eyes around the bay followed him he advanced towards his father. "Come my son, the Emperor awaits our arrival and it shall not be wise to keep him waiting." With a swift nod Luke followed his father into the shuttle. Vader took position in the polite seat, as Luke chose the one by its side. With a roar the shuttle started up and blasted out of the bay into the vacuum of space and headed toward Coruscant.

"Father, why are we going to Coruscant?" Luke questioned, knowing that there was more reason, than to simply meet the Emperor, to them going there.

"To begin your training, young one."

"Begin?" Luke questioned, recalling upon the memories of the training sessions upon the Star Destroyer.

"You have taken a major step back by betraying the Empire, and your wish to destroy it still remains. Therefore, you shall begin again, and this time I won't be so lenient." Vader informed the young Skywalker, he had orders from his master not to bet too harsh on the boy, but now seeing upon Luke's intentions, it was clear that discipline was needed. Even so, part of what Palatine had said was true, Vader knew that it would be a lot easier and quicker to convert his son to the darkside if he gave Luke the father figure he had longed for.

Luke had become stiff upon his father's words, he knew, he knew about the plans, the plan to destroy the Empire. The words 'this time I won't be so lenient' raced round in his head, if his training so far had been lenient, who knew what it would be like when his father wasn't.

Luke managed to pluck up the courage to ask out loud a question that was lingering on the edge of his thoughts, "If you are to train me, won't you be my master instead of Palatine?"

"Yes my son."

"Does this mean that I will have to call you master instead of father?"

"No, you may call me what you wish."

"Thank you, Father." Luke sighed; at least he didn't have to call him master.

When Luke finally returned his gaze upon the window he saw that they had already entered the atmosphere and were making their descent over the Imperial Palace. They came to a halt on a large landing pad.

His father rose, and he followed suit. They emerged from the shuttle into the landing bay; as Luke looked around the bay from the shadows he noticed their shuttle was the only one in the bay. All the ground where shuttles were meant to be was occupied by storm troopers. Rows and rows that stretched many rows back, they created a small pathway that led to a door upon the bleak white wall.

The doors swept open and a man of high ranking walked through, he was dressed a plain gray suit, the pocket in the blazer was labelled with the man's rank and name. Behind him entered several more offices all in black suits. Vader proceeded down the ramp. Luke reluctantly emerged from the shadows but stayed at the top. He gazed upon the men before him, the storm troopers whereas stiff as statues, but amounts the officers he could see that all eyes where lock not on Vader but on himself.

They seemed glued to the sight of the boy dressed in black and the burgundy jacket complete with the Imperial logo, attached to the jacket hung a lightsabre, which was a weapon they only saw Darth Vader carry around. The boy who had been the focus of many news stations for many years; he was the rebel who destroyed the first Death Star, but in recent weeks he had been presented as the son of the Dark Lord, the son of Darth Vader. Many could not see how a man like the Dark Lord could bare children, but with the discovery of Luke Skywalker being Lord Vader's son, the truth about the armoured man's true identity had been revealed. The Dark Lord was none other than the legend Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker.

Vader was aware that this was unavoidable if he wanted people to see the truth, that Luke Skywalker was his son, he would have to reveal his true identity. But he was willing to sacrifice this if it would help them win this war, again. But now he realized that there was a new battle to be won. Upon their loss Palatine had stricken the laws within the Empire, driving it further away from the type of order he had joined the darkside to achieve. His master was becoming obsessed with power, his drive for it killing the Empire he had spent years building.

He had stopped abruptly at the base of the ramp realizing that his son had not yet proceeded down the ramp behind him. 'Luke come'

'Yes Father.' Luke replied before hurrying to catch up with the Sith. Once he was no more than a couple of steps behind his father the duo proceeded on toward the door.

Just before they reached the door a man came up before them, he gave a small bow to the Dark Lord.

"Admiral?" Vader spoke his voice a near rumble.

"Lord Vader, The Emperor extends his hand to greet you but can't personally great you due to pressing matters. He has informed me to tell you that he wishes to see you and Skywalker at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Admiral." The man gave a small bow to the masked figure before stepping aside to allow father and son to pass.

Luke followed Vader through the door to a large corridor, inside the corridor there were several palace guards lining the walls which held artwork of the highest quality. These hallways where the exact opposite to those upon the star destroyer, which were just plain white or grey. Luke made a mental map of the route to their destination. As they came to a dead end at the end of a corridor Vader stopped and turned to his son, before he placed a hand on the wall. Like magic the wall split in two and parted until it could be seen no more. He followed his father through into a turbo lift. The doors shut and they began their decent.

Vader turned to his son who once he noticed his father's gaze upon him looked up n response. "Where are we going?" The boy asked.

"My Castle." He replied before he pauses to let his son think for a moment. "There are several secret passageways that lead from the main palace to my own."

The lift stopped and after the doors opened, Luke followed his father into the small room beyond. Together they walked over to the opposing wall, Vader laid his hand against its smooth white surface and the wall parted to let them through. The corridor beyond wasn't as lavish as those in the Imperial Palace, they were still luxurious but supported a pallet of black, white and grey. There were still paintings hung upon the walls, many of landscapes of many planets from around the galaxy.

Luke admired the painting as they advanced through a network of instigate corridors, at the end of one hung a large painting of a deserted land, covered with sand which trailed off to meet the rocky landscape towards the horizon, located above the horizon hung two suns. "That painting there, it's of Tatooine." Vader stopped and glanced up at the painting before returning to his son.

"Yes it is, Tatooine was my home planet, and I hear it is yours too." He began down the corridor again and Luke was quick to follow.

"Yes it is but Ben told me that he hid me there because you did not wish to return to the planet. That you paralytic ally hated it."

"Tatooine hold many painful memories of my former self Anakin Skywalker," Vader felt a chill travel down his spine as the name rolled off his tongue "I guess those memories are still felt by myself today. But here in the corridors of my home there is a painting of nearly every inhibited planet in the galaxy, not having it here didn't feel right." The conversation grew quite as Luke took the time to ponder over his father's words.

Finally, they came to a large door; it opened before them with no sign of it being assisted in the action by any living being. Luke followed his father down another corridor then they stopped at a door. It swung open at once not willing to keep the dark lord waiting. Both father and son proceeded through into the room beyond. Look admired the large room, the furnishings were luxurious but not as fancy as those in the main palace, beside the window was a sitting area, the sofa facing the window so its occupant could gaze out over the city. Behind the sofa was a small table big enough to comfortably fit four people around it. On the left wall was a door, using the force Luke reached out and found it to be the bedroom with a large king-size bed, beyond a further door laid the refresher. The quarters supported the same colour palate as the rest of the caste, but crimson and burgundy were also applied throughout the room, this seemed to be his trade mark colour.

He stepped forward before making his way to the window. He stood only a step back from it and gazed out over the city smothered in night. He had heard about how at night the city buzzed with life and traffic, he had even seen pictures to support this. However now it was quite, there wasn't a single aircraft in the skies and all lights seemed to be out or dimmed down; it was if the city was dead.

"This city is dying Luke, the Empire is dying." Vader announced as he came up to stand behind Luke and gazed out of the window like the boy did.

"What happened? I heard tales of it being a city buzzing with life and people, a city where it would take you hours to get anywhere, now there's nothing."

"The Emperor is what has happened. Once we had captured you his lust for power became even stronger, then his anger rose when you turned against us on Endor. The fact that we had to release the prisoners to regain you was one that he knew that he would have to take, but t came at a cost. His anger built, and he tightened the rues around his world, around this Empire, around the galaxy. He only wishes to gain power and will do anything as long it results in him becoming more powerful, that is the reason his sacrificed his win for you. With you at his side he will be considerably more powerful, and I fear that if that is to happen the order that I sacrificed myself to achieve will be lost out of my grasp and the galaxy will pay highly."

"What are we to do father?"

"We need to bring him down; his is too dangerous to hold the throne much longer. But I am too weak to do it myself; I will need your help."

"When is it to be done?"

"You will know when the time has come, my son." The conversation dripped dry and both figures looked out over the dying city, contemplating the future. There would be a new leader soon, war between the Siths will arise, but out of the ashes a new order will rise and the galaxy shall be restored to peace.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please Review. ;-) Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	17. Chapter 17- The Plan

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. But here it is Chapter 17- The Plan**

* * *

Leia was sat on her bed, in her quarters, he back pressed up against the headrest. She stared blankly at the opposite wall, deep in thought. Suddenly her holoprojector began to beep and snap her out of her trance like state. She slumped of her bed and walked over to where the pod sat on the table on the opposite side of the room. She pressed the button and a blue light image appeared before her. She recognised it immediately.

"Mon Mothma, what a pleasant surprise. What do you request?" She gave a small smile but she wasn't in the mood right now. Her mind flickered back to her brother no matter how much she kept busy. The thought of her brother turning to the darkside rattled her through to the bone. She had no idea where he was, what he was doing, she couldn't even imagine what Vader could be doing to him. The last time she saw him was when he had sacrificed himself to save them, he had almost killed the Emperor and she could not bare to think about the consequences of his action on his behalf.

"Is it true, about Luke?" Mon Mothma was one of the only leaders of the resistance that weren't at the battle on Endor.

"Yes it is."

"Then I am to fear the worst. That Skywalker could be lost to us. If so the war is lost."

"I agree."

"We cannot let Luke stay in the Empire's hands for much longer, in each growing day the more and more he will be drawn into the darkness."

"What is the plan?"

"We are currently orbiting Hoth, we will begin our decent. Hold a meeting in the conference room at 1700 hours. I will see you there."

"Thank you and goodbye." The holo was cut and Leia gave out a sigh of relief, they were going to get Luke back.

* * *

The doors to the conference room swept open Leia stepped through. The room was bursting with voices when she entered but as soon as the faces turned to her the room fell silent. Leia made her way to the front of the table and sat down at the end. Beside her was Han, and then at the other end of the long table sat Mon.

Mothma was the first to speak, "We are here today to discuss the situation involving Luke Skywalker. As we all know Luke is now in the hands of Darth Vader after he sacrificed himself to free those who were captured, but I myself fear that his sacrifice will go in vain if he were to remain in the hands of the Dark Lord for much longer."

An officer stepped into the speech, "What do you mean? Is Luke a threat to us in the Emperor's hands?"

"Yes..."

"NO HE ISN'T. Luke would never betray us." Leia cut in.

Mon sighed at Leia's reaction, she had expected more from the princess, but after the events of the past few weeks she wasn't surprised at the outburst. Leia had become close to Luke, she had to admit a lot of people had become close to him. He was the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star, he was a Jedi, the last in the galaxy, it was only expected that he had become their main hope. "Leia, we are not saying that he would, but the longer he stays in the hands of the Empire the more and more likely that he will follow his father path to the darkside. After that we do not know what he will do."

Han stood up and attention of the room was pulled to him, "What do you suggest we do?"

"We will mount a rescue mission."

"Not to be complicated but that will be hard to do considering that we don't know where he is." At these words an officer stood a few chairs along from Han, he pulled out a data pad.

"Mon Mothma we have received information from one of our contacts in the Empire."

"Go ahead officer."

"There has been a sighting of Lord Vader, and it appears that he was accompanied by Skywalker." He paused for a moment and looked around at the people sat at the table.

"Go on spit it out where is the kid. Where is Luke?"

The officer gulped, "I am afraid to inform you that he has been sighted on Coruscant." At that moment several sighs escaped those at the table whilst others rubbed their heads.

"Well that's just great, it will be impossible to get him out." Stated Han.

"Where has he been sighted?" Mon asked.

"He has been sighted at the Imperial palace, but rumours have stated that he is living n Lord Vader's Castle."

"Thank you officer. You may be reseated." The officer sat, then shortly afterwards Han followed and sat back.

"This has made things more complicated, at the very least we have people in the Imperial Palace, we know the layout, but as for Vader's Castle we have no clue. It is an enigma." Said Mon.

"But we have to try." Pleaded Leia, "We can't just leave him, please."

"I do not intend on doing so," She turned to Han, "Solo you will gather a team of your best men and launch a rescue mission."

"Yes Mam."

"I understand that this mission is of very high risk, the chances of it being successful are slim. It is perfectly acceptable if you do not want to take part in this mission, but we could do with all the help that we can get." The room fell silent as the officers around the table weighed up their decisions, when it was clear that their decisions had been made all focus returned to Mon Mothma. One officer stood, "I will join." Then another and another, until seven members were on their feet.

"Thank you. Your support is greatly accepted."

Then suddenly at the other end of the table Leia rose, "I'm going too."

"Leia are you sure." Mon asked, "This is very risky, there is a..."

"I know the risks, but I'm not going to stand and let others risk their lives.

"Very well. We will announce this to the soldiers and see how many of them are willing to join."

Han was the next to speak, "So it is settled, tell those who are joining to gather in the landing bay at 0700, we will make our journey to Coruscant at half past the hour." With that the meeting ended and people left leaving Mon, Han and Leia alone.

"I want you to understand that despite everything, it may already be too late. If that is the case you must leave immediately."

"I will not leave Luke." Leia protested.

"Princess, Mon is right. I know that it is hard to imagine but we saw what he was like with the Emperor, he was already lingering on the edge then, it wouldn't take much of a push."

"But I will not leave him."

"Han promise me if he has turned that you will get Leia out of there no matter what." Mon asked

"Yes, I promise."

With that Leia realised that she was fighting a battle that she was losing. So she stood and left the room and retired to her chambers, she did not want to wake up late.

* * *

The next morning she made her way through the corridors of Echo Base towards the landing bay. When the doors swept open she was greeted by a landing bay with around twenty people stood including Han and the seven officers that had signed up. Chewwie was stood by Han, he could tell by the look on Han's face towards the growling Wookie that Chewwie wasn't happy that he couldn't join the mission.

Leia made her way over to where Han was stood. Beside him were two crates, one was open revealing the storm trooper uniforms inside. The plan was simple; they would enter disguised as troopers. Over the night information about a meeting between the Lark Lord, Luke and the Emperor had arrived. It had been stated that Vader was to leave his castle first, for he had some business to take care of at the Palace. Luke had been scheduled to be transported from his father's Castle to the Palace. During this time they would rescue Luke whilst he was outside of the Palace.

"Good morning princess."

"Same to you Han." She reached into the box and drew out a uniform, Han did the same. The slipped them on before retrieving a helmet from the crate. One by one soldiers followed suit and eventually the bay was filled with stormtroopers. On the opposite side of the hander sat an Imperial shuttle that was to be their transport. It was big enough to fit them into; they had got the clearance codes along with ID. They were set.

"You ready to get going princess?" Han asked as he turned to the shuttle.

"Let's get this over with."

They made their way over to the shuttle, they entered and made their way to the cockpit whilst the others flocked in behind, taking up in their seats.

* * *

It was a long flight to Coruscant, and as they exited hyperspace they were greeted by the urban planet. The comlink buzzed, Han reached over and activated it, "Shuttle 46570 what is your cargo?"

"Troopers sir."

"What is your clearance code?"

"It is, 564578094." Han stated hoping that he had got all the numbers correct.

"You are clear to pass." There was a small sigh of relief from those on board but thankfully couldn't be heard over the comlink.

"Thank you sir" With that Han turned off the comlink but before long it was flashing again. Han and Leia exchanged glances beforehand switched it back on. "Solo, are you on Coruscant yet?" It was one if the rebels who had given them the information.

"Yes we have just entered the atmosphere and are coming up near the Palace. Give us the location of Luke; I would prefer not to prolong our stay. The shorter the time spent here the better."

"I agree but there's a slight problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, Luke hasn't been seen on route to the palace. We managed to get a man into Vader's Castle; he hasn't been seen boarding any shuttle."

"Then where is he?" Leia question, growing impatience of the conversation.

"That's the problem your highness. He's in the throne room with Lord Vader and the Emperor. "

"He's where?" Han gasped, things had just got complicated, but they had gone too far to back down now, no matter the cost, they were going to save Luke.

"Han what do we do?" Leia questioned.

"We save Luke, no matter what, we have come too far." With that Han flew the shuttle to the palace.

They landed smoothly in the bay; nobody looked twice as they exited the shuttle before proceeding towards the corridor. The doors opened and the group walked forward in formation. On the way they were join by another man in white armour, "Where's the throne room?" Han questioned the man.

"This way, follow me." The man stepped in front and led them down a series of corridors. Eventually they came to a door guarded by men dressed in red robes and helmet. They were the Emperor's guards, the best if the best, but they had the advantage of surprise. "What are you doing here?" One asked, but he was too busy pondering the many reasons why and didn't notice the group draw their weapons and open fire. They fell lifeless to the floor. The man who had led them there stood aside, "I will keep watch and alert you to any danger."

"Thank you," Leia replied before turning to the man behind her," You too will help him, two is better than one." The helmet nodded and the man flanked of the other side. Leia stepped into his place as Han took up centre at the front. The touched the door, and like magic it swung open and they advanced inside.

Han came to a halt, he did not know why but he believed it to be something to do with the sight before him. Sat up upon a platform was the Emperor in a grand throne, but this was not what startled Han, but instead the two figures before the Emperor, their backs to the group. One was easily recognisable by his black mask and cape as Darth Vader but the other took a few seconds to recognise, but after study the red jacket and noticing that the man had blond hair Han figured out that it was Luke.

He was most startled by what they were doing; they were both kneeling before the Emperor. _'Are we too late, no we can't be?'_

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The Emperor's voice wad deep and harsh, snapping Han from his thoughts.

"Sorry your highness, but we have reason to believe that the rebels are attempting to kidnap Luke Skywalker." With that the two figures rose and turned to face them. Han looked to Luke but saw a boy he did not recognise. Luke's face was stripped of emotion; it was blank and harsh, almost as so as the mask his father wore. _'Are we too late, had he already turned? No surly he hadn't, he wouldn't. "_

"Is that so?" Palatine mused before turning to Luke, "Luke come." He ordered the boy, but Luke stood froze to the spot. "Luke, Come now!" He ordered again using more force in his words, managing to snap the kid out of the trance. Luke turned slightly to his left towards the Emperor, "Yes, my master." He stated, his words seemed genuine 'like he meant it. No it cannot be true! But what if it is?'.

"Tell me Luke, are your friends trying to rescue you?"

"No Master." Luke replied.

"Why is that?"

 _"_ Because, Master, they are no longer my friends." Luke replied, still no emotion surfaced. 'No kid what has he done to you'

"Tell me Luke where are the rebels?"

"Before us Master."

"Very good Luke, I am pleased." Replied the Emperor before letting out a small chuckle. "Princess Leia, Han Solo. Welcome to the Imperial Palace. I am sure that you are here to rescue Luke here," he gestured towards Luke, "but now you see that you are too late, Luke is mine, he has embraced the Darkside, there is no going back for him. If only you could except that then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Leia stepped up beside Han and removed her helmet, Han followed and removed his. "You see I do not believe you on that fact. Luke is not evil like you and Vader. Even though Vader may be his father doesn't mean that he will follow the same path." Leia argued.

"It is his destiny."

"A destiny can be changed." Leia snapped back irritating the hooded figure.

"Enough," he shouted before turning back to Luke, "kill them my apprentice. "

* * *

Luke hesitated; he would not kill his own blood. "I cannot do that, Master."

"Are you defining me young one." He paused waiting for a reply that would never come, "Very well, you bring this upon them." The Emperor raised his arms, his hands stretched forward towards the princess. Suddenly lightning bridged the gap between the two, Leia fell to the ground screaming in pain, Han tried to move to her aid but was pushed back into a wall by the force as the other rebels slowly stepped back until they were out of the room.

Luke could no longer bare it, and fell to his knees beside the Emperor, "Please Master stop, please." He begged as a single tear ran down his cheek. When he got no reply from his master he turned to his father, "Please father make him stop, I'll do anything. Please, please make it stop."

"This is your own fault, my son. You have brought this upon yourself."

Then suddenly Leia's screams ceased, Luke hoped it was because the Emperor gad stopped the torture, but as he raised his head he saw that Palatine was still wielding force lightning. He panicked and turned to where his sister laid, from one glance have feared the worse. He rose to his feet as Palatine finally stopped. He raced to his sisters side, he was soon joined by a shaken Han who began to panic as he sat down and pulled Leia's head onto his lap.

A tear raced down Han's cheek and another till he broke into a small cry. He looked up into the deep and sorry eyes if Luke. He needed nit to say anything.

Anger built up in Luke, he stood and looked down at Han for a moment. Then he unhooked his light sabre from his jacket before turning to the Emperor. A flare of anger crossed Luke's eyes like a flame from the sun, he ignited his lightsaber, revealing the blood red blade. "You will pay for that!"

* * *

 **So what did people think of that chapter.**

 **Please Review and leave a comment. Thank you for reading. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18- The Fall of the Sith

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope to hear more of them from you.**

 **This is the chapter where Luke battles Palatine.**

 **Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _A tear raced down Han's cheek the another till he broke into a small cry. He looked up into the deep and sorry eyes if Luke. He needed nit to say anything._

 _Anger built up in Luke, he stood and looked down at Han for a moment. Then he unhooked his light sabre from his jacket before turning to the Emperor. A flare of anger crossed Luke's eyes like a flame from the sun, he ignited his lightsaber, revealing the blood red blade. "You will pay for that!"_

* * *

Luke edged his way towards the throne where Palatine sat. He turned his head to the left to look at his father, so far he had not had much of an input into the events. He was like usual just stood there like a statue, his hissing breathing echoing around the room.

Luke stepped up the last step into the raised platform, he kept his eyes locked on the figure sat on the throne. He could see the smile that played across the Sith's face. He stopped a meter away from the seat, he watched as Palatine chuckled as he brought his hands up to meet under his chin. "Good...Good, I sense the hatred in you. The power of the darkside flows strong in you young one."

Luke did not dignify this with the response but instead threw a question at the Dark Lord. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?"

"I sense the hatred in you. You loved her, like your father before you your love has weakened you it has made you blind."

"Of coarse I loved her, she was my sister!" Luke shouted the anger inside him voicing through his words. He raised his lightsaber and swung down on the Emperor. The blade stopped an inch away from the Sith's face, the Emperor had drawn his own lightsaber and held it to block Luke's. He pushed back till he was eventually able to stand on his feet, from there he could give a better attack.

The Sith raised his free hand as a wave of force rippled out towards Luke blasting into his chest, but the blast only managed to knock the young Skywalker a step back but it was enough to break the lock of the two red blades.

Luke, knowing that another attack by his lightsaber would only waste energy knowing that the Emperor was still strong enough to block the attacks, he stepped back a few paces allowing him some space to use the full range of his ability's. To defeat the Emperor he needed to harness power from both the light and darkside of the force.

For a moment the two were locked in a deadly stand off, neither one wanting to make the first move, yet both not wanting to leave it too long. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke could see Han Leia's head cradled on his lap, Vader had moved to their side knowing that the battle between his son and his master could soon get out of hand and dangerous to them and himself.

Then suddenly Luke was alert again, he could feel the power surging towards him in leaps and bounds off the Emperor. He just had time to block the attacks, and focus his strength on his attack now his opponent had made the first move. Luke stretched out his arm his palm to facing the old figure.

Nothing happened and the Emperor let out a small chuckle, "Weak Skywalker, you did not think that you could defeat me. You will never be as powerful Sith as I" That was it, the second the Emperor was distracted by his own victory, Luke unleashed hell upon the Sith who had brought hell to the doors of so many. A large ripple was sent through the room, it was strong and almost knocked the old cloaked figure of his feet. Then with his free hand Luke summoned items from around the room, whilst still keeping up the wave of power surging towards the Dark Lord. The Emperor tried to deflect the possessed objects but as soon as he returned one back on the path it had came, another attacked from behind. This repeated until every object in the room was shattered into pieces.

Luke stopped hiss attack and ignited his lightsaber and edged his way toward the weakened Sith, but the Emperor hadn't given up just yet. The Sith raised his arms and shot lightning towards Luke, but this did not dismay Luke, he knew his opponents plan, he was counting on him making this move. He brought his blade up to meet the current flow towards him. The lightning soaked into the blade, as Luke gathered all the force from within and around him, he gathered the strength and let the blade go with one hand whilst keeping a firm grip on it with the other. He reached out with his free hand and held his palm to face Palatine. Like the Sith, lightning shot out of his hand and raced towards the cloaked figure, Palatine could not offer any defence for himself, all he could do was watch helplessly as the volt powered towards him.

When the electricity final reached him he went flying before colliding with the wall. He cam to rest at the base, and struggled to get to his feet. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. He was panting heavily trying to get the much needed energy around is body. He watched as Luke edged closer.

"That, your highness, is where you are wrong. I a not weak, I am not a Sith. I am a Jedi." This caused Palatines eye's to widened, he hadn't noticed the large surge of force rolling of the boy, let alone to realise what side of the force it was. The boy was radiating pure light into the room, he shone like a star as the power surged of him. "Now you see, the light is truly more powerful than the dark." He turned to his father, if his father was not wearing his oversized mask he was sure the man beneath was smiling. He gave a nod of his head and his father reached behind into his cape and pulled out another lightsaber. Luke reached out with his hand and called the weapon towards him, it flew out of his father's open palm into his. He deactivated his red blade and ignited the new one.

The room glowed with the new light, the lightsaber was perfect in Luke's eyes, he held the blue blade before him, it reminded him so much of his father's old blade. He advanced toward the Sith, his lightsaber at the ready then he attacked. He came down at full power, and Palatine struggled to block the lightsaber, his opponent was weakened he now held the advantage. He brought his blade up then down again. He even had the time to show off his skill. He spun the blade in his had and dealt a strike to the Emperor's side. But the Dark Lord managed to block it. So Luke deactivated his lightsaber, turned acting as if he was walking away, but at the last second when he felt the Emperor attempt a strike he flung the blade over his head and caught it on his turn back round, once it was in his hand it ignited and pierced the Siths flesh.

The Emperors blade dropped to the floor before deactivating. Luke deactivated his blade and let the the former Sith Lord fall to the floor, "You loose." He turned as the life left the Sith.

* * *

Luke hurried to Han's side, and knelt beside him. He laid his hand on his sister's cheek. It was cold, he body lifeless, a tear escaped his eye. "I'm so sorry Han. I should of saved her."

"This is not your fault Kid. She knew the risks, she took the chances. Al she wanted was to save you from the darkness and she has." Darth Vader knelt at the opposite side of Leia and laid his robotic hand on his chest.

"Sleep well, my daughter. I am so proud of you." Luke detected a hit of emotion that had escaped through his father's words. To be told you have a daughter, only to find out that she was the one who died in front of you, and it was your fault. "I am so sorry Leia, I could have saved you, if only I had of known." The three sat around their fallen friend as they contemplated their victory, the galaxy was now free of the Emperor but at a high price.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was shorter than some of the others but we are coming to the end of the story. We have another one or two chapter left.**

 **I am hoping to hear some reviews from you, what do you think upon Leia's death? Please comment.**

 **Hope to post soon. ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19- Father and Son

**This is the next chapter- Father and Son.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

* * *

The flames climbed high into the night sky, Luke watched at them, tears coming to his eyes before racing down his cheeks. To his right stood Han, like in any situation he was putting on a brave face, but tears were now beginning their way down his cheeks and Luke could feel the despair and grief radiating off of him. He hadn't said much since Coruscant, and Luke thought it best to give the smuggler his space.

To his left stood his father, his black mask glistening in the flames, he could not see the man's true face but he could feel the sadness pouring from him through the force. He had lost his daughter, by the time he had found out who she was, she was gone, and he could of prevented her death. It burnt his heart, it tore a hole through his soul.

Luke returned his gaze to the flames, to the ashes that roses to the stars, his sister was gone, his best friend erased from his future. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he blamed her death upon himself. He kept on replaying the moment through his head, if only he would of stepped in, maybe it wouldn't of ended this way. He was too weak, he begged for mercy from the Emperor instead of taking action, now she was dead.

The flames died and the night grew cold without the flames. Using the force he gathered the ashes of the princess into a small box decorated with silver and gold, what she disservice, the best.

He stepped forward and picked the box up. He turned and walked back to Theed the human capital of Naboo.

* * *

The next morning the three woke, it was early morning and then set out. It didn't take long till they came to a grave stone set upon a hill, under a tree alive with flowers, blossoming in pink and red. Beside it was a fresh grave and a small ditch in the ground. Upon it wrote -

Leia Skywalker,

beloved daughter and sister

Upon the older grave wrote -

Padme Skywalker,

beloved wife and mother.

Queen of Naboo.

Luke placed the box in the ground and slowly covered it in soil. Then he stood, all three of them together before the most precious people in their lives. "You didn't die in vain princess."

Those were the only words spoken, they all knew what one another were feeling, it was quite obvious.

Vader and Luke left Han at the graveside and headed back towards Theed. They travelled back to their private wing, the Vader suddenly stopped. "Luke, I am so sorry for Leia's death."

"It wasn't your fault as much it was mine."

"But I could of stopped him, I could of prevented all this."

"So could I, and I will never forgive myself for not doing so. But Palatine had us all on a tight leash, we couldn't do anything, be cause we knew the consequences. He was a tyrant, he ruled through fear, nobody dared opposed him, and he was our Master. But he went too far, he tugged too tight on that leash, but we were too late in taking action, and our failure caused the death of Leia."

"Nor will I ever forgive myself. But at least I still have you, not like I did when I lost your mother."

"I have a good idea, lets get away, go somewhere just the two of us."

"And go where?"

"The outer rim territories."

"Yes,, I think that will be a good idea, we'll set of later to night I'll get my shuttle ready."

"Thank you, father"

* * *

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Luke Skywalker was sat in the cockpit of his father's personal cruiser from Naboo. Not a word had been spoken throughout the whole journey, this left Luke's mind to constantly travel back to the thoughts of his sister, time and time again. The wound of death on his mind was still fresh and still very painful, as it was with his father as well. They both still blamed themselves for the death of Leia, and it still laid heavily on their conscience, but they knew that blaming themselves could never bring her back to them. That was one thing that they could never get relief from, Luke cursed himself for allowing the Emperor such a quick and honourable death. He should have been made to pay for the damage that he had caused the galaxy. His mark would be forever in-bedded into it's structure of it's being.

Luke sighed, the past was in the past, what was done was done. So he took his mind from the past and upon piloting the shuttle. He and his father had been taking it in turns, to allow the other to rest, they had no destination, they just kept going, stopping off for fuel time and time again.

Luke looked over to the masked figure who sat beside him in the cockpit, his father returned his gaze, and Luke could of sworn that he saw a man under that mask and armour, somewhere. He now truly had his father, but something was missing. His father always wore his mask and armour, Luke began to wonder what his father looked like under that mask, was their even a man under all the darkness, ' _he's more machine now than man'._

He looked to their location on the screen, they were in the Dagobah system. Suddenly Luke had an idea, one he hoped would cheer his father up. He flick some switches and changed course.

"Where are we going Luke?" Asked Vader.

"Dagobah."

"What is of importance there, my son?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Luke could feel the curiosity rolling off his father.

Vader wonder why Luke wanted to go to the planet Dagobah, then it struck him. Dagobah was a planet strong in the force, as being the only two supposedly left in the galaxy who could yield the power of the force, he though himself foolish for now realising that at first.

* * *

Soon they were above Dagobah, and Luke stretched out with the force and headed to the location with the strongest force signature.

They landed in a clearing not far from their destination. The force shone like a beaker though the thick undergrowth of the swampy planet. The ramp lowered and father and son exited the shuttle. "This place is strong with the force father, very strong."

"Yes it is."

"No wonder Yoda chose to hide out here."

"Yoda?"

"Yes, this is where he lived until he died, this is where he trained me.""

"No wonder I could not find him, he hid beneath the the planets large force signature." Luke started off into the undergrowth, soon followed by his father. Even though it wasn't far from their destination, the harsh habitat made it longer and more tiring. Then suddenly they came upon a cave surrounded by lush tropical plants, the small clearing shone brightly with the power of the light side of the force. Luke entered the cave and waited for Vader.

When Vader had finally caught up with his son; Luke ordered him to sit, he did so, his robotic limbs stiff from the trek. Luke sat down a few foot away from Vader.

He could feel his son drawing on the power of the force, gathering it into himself, he did the same but the light was attracted more to Luke than himself. "Let go father." Luke instructed, Vader relaxed and opened himself up to his son, still not knowing what the boy;s overall goal was. He felt the light pour into him, soothing him into a trance like state.

Luke focused the force upon his father, the man was already in a deep trance, induced by the force. Luke placed a healing trance over his father, he made it strong, stronger than any healing trance used by Jedi before. He remained calm, knowing any sudden movement would disturb his work.

Hours later he had finished his masterpiece. He removed the trance from his father.

Vader woke feeling different, he stretched out into the force to find only the light in it's purest form. His eye's flickered open, but all he saw was darkness, then his breathing became rapid. He was going to panic when he heard the soothing voice of his son, "Take off your mask father."

"But it will..."

"Trust me." Luke interrupted. Blue eyes watched as the man removed the black mask piece by peace, the man beneath took his first fresh air in nearly two decades.

Vader took of his mask, his lungs filled with the sweetness of fresh air. His eye's flicked open to see his son sat before him. His hand went immediately up to his face expecting to feel scars upon whitened flesh, but now there were no scars, his skin smooth. Then as he explored his face more his heart skipped a beat once his reached the top, he had hair! He looked over to Luke, the boy had a smile playing across his face, he let out of small snigger of joy as he watched his father's reaction to his new appearance.

The quickly removed his gloves, he expected to see robotic limbs but instead he found flesh. He then stood up on his real legs, he was a bit wobbly at first but it was better than the alternative.

Luke stood and was immediately swamped by his father, who had embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you, my son." He whispered as a tear ran down his check.

They walked out of the cave towards a small river come pond. Vader looked down on his reflection at the man he once was, now he was again. His appearance hadn't changed that much, he only seemed to have aged a few years. He looked to his eye's, the eye's of Anakin Skywalker, no longer Sith yellow, but blue like his son's. Then running down the side of his right eye was his legendary scar, Anakin Skywalker's trade mark, he could not be him without it.

Anakin Skywalker looked up to his son. Then exchanged smiles before stetting back off into the wilderness.

* * *

They stayed on Dagobah for the next few days. Luke spent this time working on his lightsaber, whilst Anakin focused his time on building a new one. He pulled the force in from around him, drawing in all the necessary components for his lightsaber and used the force to combine them together to build his new lightsaber. Once it was finished he ignited it, the blue blade lighting up his face, matching the colour of his eye's.

Luke, who was sat opposite him on another large rock ignited his, the green blade lighting up the youth's face. They held their bladed out towards each other, the two blade met creating a yellow glow. "Fancy a duel?" Asked Anakin to his son.

"I would like that very much." Luke stood up, his father followed, wiping rubble and dirt from his black outfit, one similar to the one he had worn in his youth, he suited black, so did his son, even though they were Jedi.

The duel began and lasted hours, both opponents testing the other's strengths and weaknesses. Father offering advice to the son, and the son offering it back.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

Anakin Skywalker walked down the ramp of his cruiser followed by his son. At the bottom he stopped allowing his son to stand by his side. He looked up to the Imperial palace which had now been restored to it's former glory whilst the two had been away. He had allowed things to settle down, as all the senates took their place and the resistance found their spot unmount them.

They walked down the many corridors till they came to a door guarded by two men dressed in sand brown and white with sand brown masks, and in their grip a double bladed, yellow lightsaber hilt. They opened the doors for the father and son. The two stepped through into the room alive with voices which became silent with their arrival.

Luke looked around, he didn't know a lot of those who were in the room but a few stood out, Mon Mothma, then sat together was Han and Chewbacca.

Anakin looked around, he took took notice of Mon's presence, then upon further examination of the people he found some more familiar faces from his past, he saw some of the Jedi which had managed to survive order 66 and the purge. He also saw some unfamiliar faces, many of those young ones strong in the force, it became clear that many had taken on apprentice's whilst in hiding.

"Anakin Skywalker, do my eye's deceive me. We all thought you to be dead, until Obi-Wan told us what happened." a man stood from the crowd immediate recognised by Anakin as Rahm Kota.

" I made a mistake, a huge one. One that I will regret for the rest of my remaining days."

"Many of us died that day because of you and your Master."

"And again I give my apologies which I know will never be enough. But that old man is no longer my master, my son, Luke killed him and freed me from the chains that he had bound me with for so long. "

Rahm looked to Luke, "Luke Skywalker, the pilot who destroyed the death star. It is a pleasure to meat you, but do I understand that you too were brought to your knees to bow before the Emperor."

"Yes, but it was necessary to achieve my greater goal." Replied Luke.

"And what would that goal be?"

"To destroy Emperor Palatine and give the galaxy back to it's people like it once was, before all this war and death."

"And that would be your father's fault."

"Regretfully yes, but the Emperor lured my father with fake promises. Before my father knew it the Emperor had already bound him to the darkness, and placed doubt into the minds of those who he loved. He was overwhelmed with anger and rage that he lost control."

"He turned to the darkside. He became Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader is dead! Anakin Skywalker is all that remains, look into him yourself you will find only light and the good will of Anakin Skywalker."

Rahm sighed, but he complied and reached out into the force. He expected to sense only darkness around Anakin but found only light, pure light so bright, but not as bright as his son's. He withdrew and opened his eye's. "It is true what you say, I sense only light. Darth Vader is truly dead only Anakin Skywalker the chosen one survives."

Luke could hear his father sigh in relief, then as the peace came it disappeared, old the Jedi in the room felt a disturbance ring through the force, even those new to the force could sense it's full power.

"What was that?" Luke asked s he looked up to his father.

"Something isn't right, I sense great power arising from the darkside."

"It couldn't be, could it?"

"I hope not, my son. But I sense something terrible is about to happen." The darkness faded and the two were left stunned and surprised, hoping that that would be the last but knowing that it would not.

* * *

 **Well that's it, the end of Star Wars- The return of Darth Vader part 1**

 **Star Wars- Skywalker's vs. the Sith**

 **So please keep an eye out for it.**

 **PLEASE PLEAE REVIEW!**

 **:-)**


	20. Chapter 20- Rise of the sith

**Here is chapter 20- Rise of the Sith**

 **Thank you for all the support so far, I hope to hear more soon, now onto the next half of the story, Skywalker's vs. The Sith**

* * *

 **Rise of the Sith**

* * *

On the other side of Coruscant, a man travelled home from work, through the busy city streets, to his wife and son. He was only less than a few lanes away from their district, when he felt a large surge of energy hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to pull over at the nearest stop.

The man gazed down at his hands which had begun to tremble, he watched in horror as they slowly transformed flaky white and wrinkly. Panic surged through him when the disease spread through his body like a plague.

He looked to the speeders wind mirrors and watched as the whiteness crawled up his neck, then hit his chin. After that, his world went dark and he slipped away.

The eye's of the Sith, Darth Sidious opened, a smile played across the wicked man's face, he had cheated death. His eye's were drawn to the mirror, where he saw his former self,the man he was before he was effected by the force lightning, staring back at him. _This worked better than I thought it would._

He thought back to the moment when his former body died, anger surged through his drawing in on the darkside of the force, Skywalker- father and son would pay for their defiance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Luke Skywalker stood in the main briefing room, they had felt the second disturbance through the force, and by the looks on the other Jedi in the room, so had they, but they appeared not to know what it truly meant.

"What in Sith was that?" Rahm asked, speaking for the rest of the Jedi in the room. They too had felt the disturbance but not as strong as Luke and Anakin.

"I fear, my friend, there has been a great disturbance in the force. Me and my father have felt a large up rise from the darkside, and we fear the worse, that the Sith has returned.

"What do you mean? The Sith is dead!"

"Darth Sidious once spoke to me about his master," Anakin began, "He said that he had the power to save people from death, but ironically he could not save himself from the same fate at the hands of his apprentice."

"What are you trying to say, that the Sith still lives?"

"Yes that is correct. We believe that the most likely situation is that his sole has entered another body, for we destroyed the corpse of the Sith."

Suddenly Luke felt a sure of panic, "May I ask?" Luke started, "How many people on Coruscant are loyal to the Empire and the Sith?"

"It is hard to estimate, when we arrived most of the Imperial forces left and went to find other work or left the planet all together, and due to the high restrictions of the Empire most of the planets residents are loyal Imperials."

"This complicates things, if Palatine was to return he would have and army at the click of his fingers and would e able to take back the capital with ease." Anakin caught onto what has son was trying to say, that they were in great danger.

He looked to the Jedi, "Rahm, put the guards on high alert, make sure that they are loyal to the Republic, we do not want a repeat of 'Order 66'" Then he turned to Luke, " We better prepare, it seems the battle we though we had won has not yet ended, it has only just begun, and now it is war."

He and Luke walked through a long corridor which led to the main entrance of the Temple, suddenly Luke stopped at one of the large windows and sighed, "I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of the Sith." Luke hissed, his frustration starting to show.

"Luke, my son, we will get rid of him." Anakin promised and stood next to his son and gazed out of the window to capital.

"Father, what if we don't? We killed him, I think that puts us high on his 'list for revenge'. He will stop at nothing to get us back, and with you fully healed we have become more powerful than ever, what if he was to capture us and turn us back."

"No Luke he will not, as you said before, we have become more powerful than ever, we can beat him." Anakin encouraged his son.

"It's not just him, if Rahm was right and majority of the planet was loyal to him we would be facing and army on a world wide scale, not to mention those spread out over the galaxy, we can not win. The Republic will fall and the Empire will rise again, all that we fought for, what Leia and many other's died for, I will not let their sacrifice go in vain."

"Neither will I."

Suddenly Luke's ears picked up at a familiar voice coming up the corridor, "Hey Kid, how's it going?" Luke turned round to see Han Solo walking towards them followed by Chewbacca, he rushed up to him and embraced him in a large hug. Han turned to Anakin, "So you are Luke's father? Darth Vader... no wait Anakin Skywalker am I right?"

"Yes you are right." Anakin said going for a hand shake but instead being in wrapped in a hug.

Luke looked to his father and his best mate, they seemed almost the same age, even though Anakin was twelve years older than Han.

"So, kid, how is life in the Temple going?"

"Not so good, we felt a great disturbance in the force. We fear that it may be the Sith."

"You kidding right, I thought that old man was dead."

"He has managed to find a way to bring himself back from the dead."

* * *

"He can do that?" He asked running his hand through his hair, both Anakin and Luke nodded, "Well it looks as if we have a war on our hands."

Palatine drove the speeder through the streets, looking for a stop where guards where posted. Then he found one and pulled up, before he made his move he invaded their minds, he smiled, they were loyal to the Empire, to him. He pulled up in front of them.

The guards turned round after hearing a car pull up behind them, in the car they saw a face that was very familiar, "My Lord, we thought you were dead." The man gave a bow.

"I was, but now I am back and I want what is rightfully mine. Gather your men, spread the word to those who are loyal to me, meet at the entrance of the Temple at 1700."

"Yes My Lord, we will get right to it." The man bowed and left.

Palatine smiled, the remaining Jedi were all under one roof, it was too easy, by the end of the day the Jedi would be wiped out, save two, the Skywalker's would pay, they would become his once again.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear what you all think**


	21. Chapter 21- The Offer

**Here is chapter 2- The offer**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker looked to the clock that hung on the wall of his private chamber. He sighed, it was five minutes to five. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his head resting on his hands whilst he was deep in thought. _What would happen if the Palpatine, Darth Sidious had retuned? What would that spell for the remaining Jedi, for him, for his son?_

Things had returned to the way they should have been all along, yes it may not be perfect but it wasn't evil, under the evil tyrant that had ruled the galaxy for two decades. He had his son, the last thing that remained of his wife Padme, he had lost his daughter, he would not loose his son as well.

He opened his eyes, which he had not realised he had closed, and looked round the room. The room had been restored to it's original state before the rise of the Empire. The walls were the same royal blue as before with gold finishes which had been hidden under the darkness for too long. On one wall was a large walking closet, whilst on the opposed wall a door led into the large bathroom. On the largest wall was a large window, a portal to the city beyond capturing it's true beauty. The golden light bounded of the elegant structures as the sun began to set over the horizon. On the opposite wall to the window was a lone door, next to it was a picture, one on either side, both of planets in the system with true beauty. Through the door was a corridor that led to other private chambers, including his son's whose was next to his.

Anakin reached out with the force, he found his son meditating in the next room, no doubt about the disturbance that they felt earlier that day.

' _Father?'_ He heard his son reach out and say.

 _'Yes Luke'_

 _'I feel something bad is about to happen.'_ His son had felt something and he didn't, Luke never ceased to amaze him, his power was truly spectacular. He was about to reply when a man hurried through the door.

"What is it general?" He replied knowing that Luke would be listening in with the force.

"Skywalker sir, there's an army gathering at the entrance."

"What!?" He replied shocked, "How many General?"

" Thousands, sir, and more are coming by the minute."

Anakin sighed, Palpatine was not one to give up, there was once a time when you killed a man they stayed dead. _'Luke, did you hear that?'_

 _'Yes, I'll be there in a minute.'_ His son replied and a few moments later he too had entered the room just as the General had left.

Anakin stood and walked over to the window, his soon followed and stood beside him. They could see the Temple's gate from the room, also the unmissable army gathering just beyond. The General had been accurate there was thousands all, in neat rows.

"Father"

"Yes Luke?" Anakin replied whilst studying the army, there must have been nearly three thousand.

"Look closely at them men, they're our men." Anakin reached out with the force, it was true, they were the guards who had been patrolling the city. Many must have come from off planet, there was too many. They were greatly out numbered.

"Not just that, it looks as if many have come off world, you know those who left once the Empire had fallen."

"And more, and they're still coming. We have to meet with the council."

They turned and walked from the room.

* * *

The council was already in hot debate when Anakin and Luke entered, they had gathered in the main communications room.

"Ah, Master Anakin and Master Luke, so glad that you are here." Mon Mothma stated.

Anakin and Luke stepped forward, the room silenced. They glanced around the room, even some of the old wise Master Jedi had returned in the form of a 'force spirit.'

"Ben" Luke smiled as he spotted the old man on the opposite side of the room sat next to Yoda.

"Master Kenobi." Anakin said, and Kenobi smiled at seeing Anakin back on the light. Anakin sighed, the day on the death star would haunt him for the rest of his life, he could only hope that his old master would forgive him for what he did, all of it.

"Jedi Knights," Luke started, "the reason we are gathered here is due to an army gathering at the main entrance..."

"We have had reports that they are beginning to surround the Temple from all angles."

Luke gulped, the army was bigger than expected. "As you say, it is big army, numbers reaching out into the thousands. We have all guards at the main entrances to the Temple but I fear, due to shear numbers that it will not be enough. We are out numbered greatly, five to one. And we the remaining Jedi and Senates will not be able to hold them... Aargh." Luke stumbled down onto one knee, his hand resting on his forehead, trying to south the pain that had erupted out of the Darkness.

"Luke!" Anakin shouted and he went to his son, who was beginning to stand. "What happened?"

Luke regained focus although his head still throbbed after the brutal attack. "Palpatine, he's here. He is the one who was leading the attack, he wants..." He stopped mid sentence unsure of whether he wanted to say the rest.

"Luke? What is it, come on? What does he want?"

Luke looked up to his father, showing the blue orbs that were shaking with fear and pain, "He wants us father, and he will stop at nothing to get us."

"Luke, I promise you he will not get us again."

"How father? We killed him. How can we stop a man with that much power, a man who can come back from death?"

"We will, he took so much from us, he face justice for the harm he caused us and the Galaxy."

* * *

Rahm Kota watched from his seat as the events between father and son unfolded, as the rest of the room watched, whilst an army of a Sith lord gathered outside. His gaze was fixed firmly upon Anakin, the Jedi that slaughtered his fellow Jedi before he became a Sith, became Darth Vader. A man who brought pain to the galaxy, whilst the Jedi were forced into hiding, and watched as a rebellion fought for the republic, knowing that they could not help for if they were discovered, they would die, and along with it the Jedi, the backbone for the Republic.

Yes, Darth Vader was no more, only Anakin, but Rahm still didn't trust the Jedi-turned-Sith-turned-Jedi. He knew that the bounty upon father and son would be high, higher than could be imagined, Anakin betrayed the Emperor, but Luke killed him, that the Sith would never forget.

He watched as Anakin promised his son that The Emperor would pay for the harm he caused them and the galaxy. Rahm almost laughed, Darth Vader was the true cause of all the misery in the galaxy, Anakin was responsible.

"May I ask," Began Rahm, "What are we going to do? Our army is outnumbered..."

Another Jedi joined in the debate, "We request help from other planets."

Anakin thought about the offer, maybe there could be hope if he could get help from off-world, but after much though the situation itself made him dismiss it, "Try and get word out, but this battle is happening now, we do not have time to wait for re-enforcements from off-world. We need to prepare and fast."

Luke began his talk, "We need all of us to fight the Sith's army, guards, Jedi Knights, Padawans, Senates, we all need to fight if not physically than mentally. We need to outsmart the enemy."

There was a hustle of noise, as people made there plans within their ranks. Luke and Anakin left the room, to prepare for battle. They headed off towards the main entrance.

The sun was just lowering over the horizon as they came out from within the Temple. The guards had been thickened here for the majority of Palpatine's army being at the entrance.

"Sargent, what is the latest?" Luke asked.

"The army has been preparing for the last half an hour, but they have settled and all is quite, I believe that they are just waiting for an order from their superior."

"Palpatine, what is he up to?" Sighed Anakin, knowing that everything his former master did was for a reason, what was the reason behind waiting to attack, it's not as if they were going anywhere.

"Jedi Master Anakin, what is the plan?"

"Try and prevent the soldiers from entering the Temple, try and delay it as much as you can, we have sent for re-enforcements, but it will take time for them to arrive. We can not let the Empire take the capital, if they do the Republic will fall once again."

"Luke, kid! You've got to get back in here, bring your father, it's urgent." Luke turned to see Han just stopping from a run, he seemed out of breath. Luke nodded and they ran back, knowing that they had precious little time, his father ran behind him before catching up to him. Despite the situation Luke smiled at seeing Anakin run, he still had so much to learn about the man for he was not the cyborg Darth Vader any more.

They reached the main communications room again, and stepped through, unlike the last time the room was silent, worried looks painted across those inside. They slowed and walked into the room at a slow pace feeling the worry coming off everyone. Rahm stood up and walked to wards them and accompanied them as they walked down the steps. "You two have a call."

"From who?" Anakin asked for the both of them, knowing that he would not like the answer.

"Darth Sidious Palpatine. He says he has an offer for you two."

"An offer?" Luke said watching as Rahm turned on the Holo.

The hologram of a young Palpatine appeared in the room. "Ah, Darth Vader," Palpatine mused as he looked upon the face of annoyance at the mention of the Sith Lord title, "Let me correct myself, Anakin and Luke Skywalker, I have an offer for you."

"We will never accept any offer you give us!" Luke declared.

"You might once you her my offer..." Palpatine waited seeing if there was any more defiance from the young Skywalker, "...My offer is this- You two surrender over to me, and my army will not attack, I will let those inside with you live."

Luke looked to his father, _'What do you think father?'_

' _He does not want us dead, but we can not guarantee his word.'_

 _'We can not give into him, if we give in the republic will fall anyway, I would rather die fighting'_

 _'He does not want us dead, even if he did attack he would not kill us, he would of attacked by now if he would have wanted us dead.'_

 _'I agree father.'_

They returned their attention to the hologram. "We will not accept the offer, if you want us you'll have to come and get us." Stated Anakin.

* * *

Palpatine smiled as he switched off the holo, this was going to be interesting. The Skywalker's knew they had no escape, but they were going to fight. He knew that Luke still had some defiance left in him, but he had thought that he had his Sit, and Anakin, well the chosen one had spent two decades kneeling to him, but it did not surprise him. He knew that when Skywalker found his son, the chain that had been made, after he thought that he had lost his only child, had been broken. His grip on Anakin had become weaker, but he still had other ties, and as Luke drew closer to the edge he could feel his hold on the chosen one strengthening but he had been too late to grasp hold of it.

However he was not disappointed, they had given him a new younger body, now he had the rest of the Jedi in one place, and he was not going to give that up, even if father and son had excepted the offer.

He smiled again at the thought of wiping out the rest of the Jedi, and he would soon have two new Sith whether they were willing or not.

"Commence the attack. Kill every one in sight, but not Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke Skywalker. I want them unharmed is possible, but it is not necessary." Now being given their orders the army advanced on the Temple at all angles.

* * *

Anakin and Luke had just arrived at the main entrance when Darth Sidious had given the order to attack. Men in armour descended on the Temple, it was only a matter of seconds before they had broken through the main and first defence. Jedi flanked to their sides, Anakin and Luke ignited their lightsabers casting a glow onto the two. The rest of the order followed and soon the entrance was guarded by green, blue and purple lightsabers. Luke with Han by his side, behind them a wookie with a cross bow. The troopers advanced towards the Jedi, Skywalker father and son lunged into battle.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Did you like it or not? What do you think about the plot? What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **So please review, I look forward to what you are going to say.**

 **Hope to have the next chapter up soon**


	22. Chapter 22- Fallen

**Thank you for the review hope to get some more, it would be nice.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Fallen**

* * *

Twenty minutes into the brutal battle, the Jedi faced off against the Imperial stormtroopers, hundreds of troopers had been slaughtered, now under the increasing pressure the Jedi were becoming trapped and desperate. Blaster bolts flew through the sky, hitting of lightsabers then one missed and went straight past the green blade, cutting down the Jedi behind it. This was just the beginning, over the next hour more and more Jedi fell, as more and more stormtroopers flocked into the Temple.

The Jedi and remaining republic troops had retreated back into the mass of corridors but that had turned out to be a mistake, the temple became surrounded, no way out. Anakin fought beside Luke, there lightsabers reflecting blaster bolts back to the shooter. They back down a corridor as the entrance filled with Imperial troopers and red blaster bolts.

They retreated back, further and further into the core of the Temple. "Father!" Luke shouted. Anakin drew his eyes away from the battle to his son, whilst still deflecting blaster bolts. His son had his back to him and was staring down towards the other end of the corridor, Anakin followed his gaze, at the end a mass of white troopers where advancing up the corridor, there guns aimed, at that time the firing ceased and all troops stood to attention. One trooper with a red shoulder plate, "These Jedi are not be harmed, the Emperor wants them alive, set all blasters to stun, if they die your life is forfeit."

Anakin and Luke exchanged worried glances, then Luke smiled, Anakin felt like there was something not quite right with this scene. "Father go up!" With them words Luke jumped, entering a large vent on the ceiling which was disguised. Anakin smiled, then followed his sons example. His comlink buzzed, "Yes?" He answered.

"Master Anakin, we have a small transport waiting on the roof. Many Jedi have already arrived but they refuse to leave without you and Luke." The Admiral stated.

"Thank you Admiral. We shall be there shortly." He looked to Luke, he was about to explain what the plan when Luke spoke.

"We can use the vents to get to the roof, we can avoid the troopers that way." Anakin looked to his son in amazement, never once had Luke failed to impress him with his power in the force.

"You knew?"

"Yes, but we must go, they are already making there way to the roof as we speak." With that Luke crawled off through the vents and Anakin followed.

Soon they came to a tall vertical vent, there was enough room for them to stand at the bottom and look from the darkness at the night sky above. "Luke do you think we will be able to jump that high." Anakin asked as he looked up the fifty foot shaft.

"Yes"

"I'll try."

"There is no try father. You either do or do not."

Anakin laughed, "You've been spending too much time with Master Yoda, young one." This caused Luke to smile as he thought back to the little green Jedi. Then as fast as lightning Luke shot up the shaft and landed at the top, Anakin sighed and followed but he didn't find it as easy as his son had, but his son had not seen. Luke was too focused on the army of troopers gathering on the roof, whilst TIE fighters hovered in the sky over them. Luke already had his green blade drawn and was reading his blade before him in a fighting position. Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, the blue blade shining in the darkness.

The transport was just behind them, the remaining Jedi stood around it, protecting it. "Run!" Luke shouted.

* * *

Luke stared at the troopers before him, his father was behind him, ready to fight, but he knew that it wouldn't work. They could not fight, they were greatly out numbered, the republic had fallen again under an evil hand, they could only do one thing, leave and group together, then maybe they could fight back. The storm troopers began to advance, they had to get out of there, now! "Run!" He shouted to his father, he would not loose him again, his father could not return to the darkness, not now his was fully healed, the Republic would never rise again, he would not let his father turn, even if it meant that he would have to...

His father followed his order and turned and headed to the transport then the stormtroopers advanced, and Luke backed up, now blaster bolts were racing through the air towards the transport shuttle. Luke struggled to deflect the bolts, and even with Anakin deflecting the bolts that strayed past him, some still found their target.

He was about to turn when he heard his name being shouted along the roof, he stopped dead, and searched the roof then found the source of the voice. Two republic troops were coming towards them, a injured senate hanging between them. Just behind the three stormtroopers advanced, Luke panicked, _could he reach them in time?_ Whilst deflecting bolts he ran to the men, but the closer he got to them, the closer the stormtroopers came to the three, he picked up pace, stopped defecting bolts dodging stun bolts that came his way, till finally he reached the three. By then though the troopers were hot on there heels, upon further examination he noticed that one of the guards as injured which was one of the reasons for slowing them down.

"Quick get going, I'll try to hold them off." He pointed towards the aircraft, he then saw his father, the worried look that hung on his face. He noticed him about to move forward, but Luke held up his palm, shook his head, Anakin stopped clearly getting the message his son was trying to deliver.

Luke turned his back to the shuttle and faced the troopers, their guns had been raised, he raised his lightsaber and once in range he attacked, but they seemed not to care about the senator for within reaching them, their first move was to try and surround him, to drag him further into the hold of the troopers. He could not let that happen.

Dodging stun bolts and cutting down white armoured men, he kept a clear path back to freedom, as soon as the senator was in the shuttle he would make a run for it. More and more troopers came, but he kept the path clear, all troopers were converting their attention from the transport to him. Luke sighed, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up for.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, the senator had made it to the ship, he backed up, them set off into a run. Then suddenly he was brought to a halt, his feet felt as if they were weighed down to the ground. Luke gather the force from within and around himself, and focused on breaking this invisible hold, it began to weaken, using the light he chipped away at the remaining darkness, then he was free. His gaze never once left the shuttle, he broke off running again, but he was two late.

Seconds later two hands grabbed his arms yanking him back, his heart sank has he saw the look of horror and pain across his father's face. "Father!" He cried out, a single tear racing down both father and sons cheeks.

Anakin made a move, "Luke!" He shouted, "Son!" he added.

"NO STOP, they can not catch you too, go, leave, your their only hope for freedom."

"But..."

"No buts, you go now. Please father, you can not fall again, you can save us, you can save me. Stop playing the hero, and make the right decision."

Anakin froze for a moment not knowing how to respond, all he could do was nod and follow the rest of the crew inside as the ramp closed. From a window he watched as the aircraft took off leaving his son behind, a heavy feeling hung in his heart as a part of it felt like it had been ripped away.

Luke watched as the shuttle took off along with his father. The two hands never loosened there grasp as he was brought to his knees. One trooper grabbed hold of his head pushing it forward forcing Luke to stare at the ground. The felt cold metallic cuffs clip onto his wrists, whilst the guard kept one hand on Luke's head he brushed away the long dark blonde hair which strayed down to the young man's neck, leaving the skin beneath exposed, but nothing happened.

Unable to see, he reached out with the force, from behind came a medic which confused Luke, he wasn't injured, _was he?_ He reached out again, the man had a syringe like devise in his hand, this caused Luke to panic, _who knows what was in that thing._ Luke panicked, and began testing the cuffs. He felt the metal press up against the back of his neck, then it pierced the skin, but instead of feeling liquid enter his veins, he felt nothing, only a small prick.

Suddenly, something much bigger startled him. He felt cold metal enclose around his neck, and clicked into place, it tightened around him, nearly cutting off the air supply to his lungs. Then it relaxed and he breathed again, but Luke felt no relief. When he tried to reach out with the force, he found that he couldn't, he could touch it, but could only manage to grasp a small hold on it, but in his state this was not enough, whatever they had put around his neck had limited his use of the force although in time he was sure that he would be able to use a small amount, but it was so cruel, just give him a bit but not enough. Place it in his grasp but when he reached out it retracted.

The Imperial Commander smiled at him, "That collar blocks the force from you, but not all of it, just enough. It was designed that way by the Emperor himself, he thought it a fitting punishment for your betrayal." With that Luke was turned and marched towards a the entrance of the now Imperial Palace, "The Emperor wants to see you." Were the last things he heard before they were inside.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next should be up soon.**

 **I don't know what I think about this chapter. So how did you like it, _did you?_ In future chapters I am adding more character from star wars, lets see if you can guess who.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you :-)**

 **RavenLu22...**


	23. Chapter 23- Return of Old Friends

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been working on other fanfics and my own unique story.**

 **I know this chapter is short but it's setting it up for the next bit of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Return of Old Friends**

* * *

Luke Skywalker arrived at two doors two tall grey doors he recognised, the entrance to the throne room. His stomach flipped, who knew what would happen to him beyond these doors, when he was with the man he had not only betrayed, but killed. By all rights he should be facing death, but when your name involved the title of Skywalker, all exceptions went out of the window. He found a small pot of hope buried in the darkness, his father had escaped, Palpatine wouldn't turn Anakin back to the Darkness, Lord Vader who had been more machine than man was nothing compared to what his father would be like now if he was turned.

"Enter" He heard a voice beyond the doors say, then slowly the doors split and he entered along with his 'escort'.Upon the throne sat the Emperor, his expression would hint at angry but the way his lips curled slightly made him look more smug. He walked up to the throne where he was forcefully pushed down onto his knees. "You may leave us" The younger Palpatine said. Luke kept his view locked firmly on the man in the cloak before him, sat comfortably upon his throne.

Palpatine stood, he walked up to Luke he began to circle him, Luke followed with his eyes but kept his head forward even when the Sith went out of sight. Old white fingers came down and brushed his hair away, which made Luke shiver slightly, showing the silver collar beneath. "Ah young Skywalker it didn't have to come down to this. If only you would of obeyed."

"I will never obey a monster like."

"The Skywalker courage. Never mind soon you will obey me once again, along with your precious father. Thank you so much for fixing him, he is worth even more now."

"Neither he nor myself will ever yield to your hand again, I will kill you like you killed Leia."

"Foolish youth, you can not kill me. Look what happened the last time you tried." He said stepping away so Luke could now see the full him, "Only the chosen one can bring balance to the force, only the chosen one can kill me, and the last time I recalled you were not the chosen one, your father was."

The words burrowed deep within Luke, it made sense, the prophesy said that the chosen one was to ring balance to the force, it made sense that to bring balance the Sith would have to die b his father's hands. This completely ruined everything, he didn't want Anakin anywhere near Palpatine, it was too great a risk. Luke chose not to reply.

"Now you see how foolish you have been, your precious republic didn't even last a few weeks, your Jedi have fallen, most are dead because of you."

"Not all of them. You are the only Sith, you can not defeat those who remain by yourself."

"Ah but I'm not alone, I have you." he smiled.

"Never!" Luke protested only to be rewarded by a volt of force lightning to the chest, the pain was intense, even stronger than before, Palpatine had gain strength and a lot of it. For three minutes the torture continued, he had tried to suppress the scream but he had failed long ago. Now as the pain ceased, his breathing was heavy and fast, each breath catching in the saw throat, his heart beating fast as if it was a monkey trying to break from a cage.

"Stand!" The Sith ordered. Luke didn't move from where he was laying, as he desperately tried to draw in on the force to help the pain, but he couldn't. "Stand or next time I will not stop till you are one breath away from death." These words got through to Luke, he struggled onto one knee then pushed himself up from there. "Learn my apprentice that defiance will only earn you pain."

"I am not and never will be your apprentice!"

Palpatine grew tired he had no time to send the defiant boy down to the cells for days maybe weeks, he needed the boy fully pledged to him and now. Thankfully he still had one more ace up his sleeve.

"Bring him in." he ordered a red troop by the door.

Minutes pasted, Luke kept his eye on the face of the Sith, both pairs of eyes were locked on one another, Luke's face blank as he wondered what Palpatine had in store, who he had in store. On the other hand Palpatine had his smug face on, he knew that whoever was coming was of great importance. Both Sith and Jedi tried to enter the others mind, they were both confronted by very powerful shields, Palpatine silently admitted that Luke's was stronger than his, even if he didn't know how. This just showed how much power Luke truly had hidden within himself, it could be seen in the fully healed Anakin Skywalker, only someone very powerful could manage to heal such a damaged man.

All concentration was broke at the sound of the doors opening. Luke turned his head slightly as he saw a figure pushed to the floor to his left a few metres away. "Kid?" Luke's eyes widened at the words, Palpatine's care in the hole was non other than Han Solo.

* * *

Anakin watched as the streaks of stars passed by the window, his thoughts always returned to his son, his presence in the force had become weak, this concerned him, but he was thankful to know that his son was still alive even if he was in the hands of the Sith. He felt like a part of him had been torn away, he and Luke had bonded so closely during there two weeks on Dagobah. Luke had done so much for him; shown him the path back to the light, healed him, given him a family his hope was restored, the republic has risen from the ashes of the Empire. Now the republic had fallen, his son had been ripped away from him.

His mind escaped his deep thoughts when the background of light-speed changed back to the stars. He notice a small green orb in the distance they were heading towards it, as they grew closer he recognised it, the forest moon of Endor.

A few hours later they touched down, the ramp lowered, Anakin stepped out. It was nice to feel the fresh air on his face, even though he had had it for the past few weeks he had missed out on two decades worth. He looked around the landing pad, he noticed a small group at one end, he went up closer. He then recognised them, they were the small band he had faced as Darth Vader at the being of the resistance, they were all there Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Hera, Zeb and of coarse their droid chopper.

They unnoticeably stiffened, obviously word had gotten out about who he used to be, and the group hadn't had many good experiences with Darth Vader. Kanan and Ezra were first to meat him, "Anakin Skywalker?" Kanan asked although it was more of a statement.

"Yes it is me, hey listen I'm sorry for the way we last met."

Ezra joined "It's Ok, you were a different person back then. It's just nice to see you back to your old self."

"Thank you." Replied Anakin.

Something seemed to be bothering Kanan, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just wondering, where's Luke, your son?" The fact that Luke had been caught had slipped his mind for just a moment.

"He was capture as we took off, we couldn't save him."

"Oh I see, I''m sure we will get him back." Kanan encouraged.

"I hope so, I've already lost one to many children."

"Leia?" Ezra added, "Yeah that was a major blow to us all."

There was silence for a few moments. Sadness flowed through Anakin at the thought of Leia, then his eyes sparkled with joy as he heard a familiar voice, "Sky-guy?"

He spun quickly on his heels, a smile finally appearing on his face, "Snips?" He shouted as non other than Ahsoka Tano came up to him. They were soon embraced in a friendly hug joy radiating of them. His world felt as if it was coming back together, although he had lost many only one remained and he could finally be happy.

* * *

 **I hope you like the characters that I have added, if you don't know them then just look up there faces so you know who they are roughly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please...Please Review.**

 **RavenLu22...**


	24. Chapter 24- Luke Skywalker

**Thank you for all of your reviews, for all those who have followed me and have added me to their Story Alerts.**

 **A special shout out for Tauriel Skywalker, you have view and reviewed this story throughout it's life, along with my other Star wars Fic. Thank you.**

 **Now let's see what will happen to Luke.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

"Anakin it's so good to see you." She added, "Well the real you." She added remembering the times she had faced of against Vader, then they had been enemy's, but yet again Darth Vader was a completely different person.

"Yeah you too." Anakin smiled, he looked behind him as another transport docked. He turned and made his way towards Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. "Mon, Admiral what are we going to do about Luke?" They didn't reply but they had sorrowed faces as they looked between each other.

"Luke?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, he was captured as we tried to escape."

"Luke Skywalker. Your son. I'm so sorry, but don't worry he'll be fine." Ahsoka reassured.

"I know he's fine, but I'm just worried about what Palpatine will do to him."

"The Emperor, I thought he was dead." She asked, as her Anakin followed on behind as Mon and Ackbar made their way indoors to the conference room.

"So did I, but Luke was the one to kill him. Sidious isn't likely to forget that."

"Do you think that he will kill Luke?" She asked Anakin.

"No, Luke's power is too valuable to just simply execute him. He will use him to lure me in, and it will work, but I fear what he will do to him in the mean time. The sooner we get there the better."

They arrived at the conference room, those who had survived the attack were gather along with those who hadn't been present on Coruscant at that moment. To Anakin's relief there were more Jedi than he fought that had survived, he knew that ll of the would be need when they faced he Sith or Siths, he hoped it wouldn't be the later.

The gathering quietened as they entered the room, Mon took her place at the front the Admiral beside her. Anakin and Ahsoka took their place on the front row. Mon started the presentation, "Only a few hours ago the Republic and the Rebellion took a devastating blow. The Jedi Temple was attacked by the New Empire, led by Palpatine." Gasps could be heard around the room as well as 'I thought he was dead' and 'were doomed' despite the blow Mon carried on, " Somehow Palpatine has managed to defeat death, but be reassured that we will do everything in our power." She looked around the room surveying it from left to right, "I'm sure that you have noticed an absence of one member of ranks, Commander Luke Skywalker was captured when he tried to leave planet side we have been told that he was captured when he help one Senator escape. Although at this moment at time we will not be able to mount a rescue party for Skywalker, and I'm afraid that we wont be able to do for some time."

Anakin felt a surge of anger rush through him, he suppressed it knowing how easy it would be to fall down that path again, he hoped his son wouldn't fall. He rose, he had to do something, "Mon may I speak?"

She looked at him shocked for a moment, she had expected him to stand up, but she didn't think he really would, "You may." Mon stepped aside and Anakin took stage, faces of horror and disgust could be seen amongst the many people.

"It's wonderful to see so many survived the attack, even better to know how many Jedi have survived? I know that when many of you look upon my face your main feeling is betrayal, but I do not blame you. I did betray you. However, now I stand before you not as an enemy but as your friend, and I ask for your help in saving my son. I know it's risky, maybe even suicidal, but you all owe him at least to try. Palpatine has Luke, I watched him as he struggled against the darkness before, he is strong, but the darkness was breaking him then. We can not wait, if he turns then this war will be over, both Vader and Palpatine were crippled in one was or another, but now Sidious is back to full health and my son, although he has lost a hand is in perfect condition with the force flowing strong within him. I will organise and rescue to take part in two weeks time. Please. What would he do in your position? He would never abandon you, why should the same not apply to him? Thank you for lessening, please think about this carefully, the future of the galaxy depends on it." He let a lone tear slid down his cheek, he nodded, stood down and left the room.

Suddenly, he could here feet running up behind him, he spun round, it was Ezra, "What is it Ezra?"

"Anakin, Captain solo and his copilot haven't retuned. I've been told that you would be interested in this information."

Anakin's heart plummeted, hitting the ground shattering like ice. Han was the hardest smuggler to kill, he knew from experience. Neither he or Chewbacca could be dead. "Sith" He curded before he began running towards to weapons room.

"Anakin where are you going?"

"Go back into that command room, tell them I've move the date up, the mission is in a week." He stopped and looked out of the window to the stars, "And we're going to need as much help as we can, Luke doesn't have much time left." He began running, Ezra set off in the opposite direction, a week was just enough time to make the plan and get everything sorted.

* * *

 **Back on Coruscant**

"Luke!?" Han shouted, confused, he though the kid had gotten off planet side. He had however been caught, much like Luke seemed to have been, he had been separated from Chewwie. They had dragged him off down to towards the detention level, whilst he had been dragged up here knowing fully what had awaited him. The room made a shiver run down his spine, very time he looked towards the ground near where Luke was stood, how could he forget it? This was the room where his love died, and the man sat on the throne was the one who murdered her.

"Han?" Luke replied, he had obviously been thinking the same about Han. In fact the smuggler hadn't even crossed his mind, he just presumed that he had gotten off planet and followed the rebel fleet. Luke's gaze turned to the Emperor, it was he a cold evil glare, _if looks could kill_ Han thought.

Palpatine, hood draw back no longer needed to hide his crippled form, had a smile upon his face, "Your compassion for other's is your downfall young Skywalker." Luke didn't reply. Han however knew that Luke inability to allow any harm to befall others due to him was his weakness, especially when it came to facing Sith who didn't care who many people died to get their own way.

"Leave the kid alone!"

"Silence Solo." The Sith snapped then he returned his attention to Luke, "You know how this goes Luke." Still Luke remained silent, never once unlocking his stare at the Emperor, his face was a perfect mask of calm, whilst his blue eyes burned like fire with sheer anger. Han could only imagine what was going through his head.

 _Once you start down the dark path forever it will dominate your life, consume you it will..._

Yoda's word's raced through his mind, he had felt the darkness fade but never truly leave, he would forever he stained by the darkness, forever scared and tormented by the constant pull. He had felt the power, but it hadn't consumed him like it had his father. He was doing this for his father, he reminded himself. Even now as he watched Han from the corner of hiss eye, he prayed to god that his mate wouldn't do anything foolish and rash. It was true up against an enemy his compassion for others was he weakness, but that was who he was, he would never let anyone get hurt.

Palpatine waited, staring at the blank expressionless face of the young Skywalker, his patience was wearing fast. Had he misjudged he's compassion for the smuggler, after all he had stood by and watched as his sister had been murdered right in front of him, or was it because he hadn't been given a command.

"Kneel before me Skywalker or Solo's life is forfeit." He then saw what he was looking for, the young man's head dipped, he couldn't help as his grin grew bigger. He watched as Luke lowered himself to his knees, one knee resting on the floor the other bent, his hands still locked behind his back. He knew that that wasn't an easy position to stay in, but with the binders on it must have increased the discomfort ten fold.

Han Solo watched with sorrow as his best mate knelt before there greatest enemy, before the man who had killed his sister and friend. The Emperor nodded towards two red guards, he had no idea what it meant but it seemed the Emperors loyal guards had. Rough, strong, vice like hands grabbed his arms forcing him upright. He was marched backwards towards a corner of the room, there a wire was clipped onto the binders, the guards left his side. He tried to take a step forward but the wire was too short.

Luke had his head down, he had noticed the Emperor nod, but he had not known what it had meant. He tilted his head slightly to the left and caught a glimpse of Han, he was chained to a corner. The smuggler cast him a smile which warmed his heart and aching muscles which hurt for being in such a position. He returned his gaze instantly down at the ground when he heard the Emperor begin to speak, "Good, Good. Solo will remain there as a reminder." Luke felt his throat stiffen, a reminder had to be seen. "Now come here and kneel at my feet beside my throne." Luke rose, his knees creaking like old floor boards from being knelt, he slowly made his way to the throne, he stood by the side of the throne, then he knelt. He flinched in shock and horror as old hard laid on his sandy blonde hair, "Good my apprentice. You will kneel at my side for the rest of the day, do not make a sound or the smuggler pays. Is that understood?"

Luke kept his head down hair covering his face, harshly a hand grabbed his chin lifting it up, tilting it to the side so he was force to look at Palpatine "Answer me when I speak to you?"

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Yes what?" Sidious hissed.

"Yes...Master" Luke sighed.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, will Anakin be able to mount a successful rescue mission for Luke?**

 **Please Please Review**

 **RavenLu22...**


	25. Chapter 25- Scars

**It's been a while since I last updated, thank you all for the reviews and support.**

 **This is the longest chapter so far.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Scars**

* * *

 _He tried to fight the darkness,_

 _but the darkness won._

* * *

Luke knelt by his masters throne for the rest of that day, he has shifted once when I felt that his knee was going to crack, but this had cased him more pain and he gasped, due to this he was shown that Palpatine would always keep his promised. Two crimson red guards made their way to Han, there spikes lit up with electricity, a single scream could be heard echoing around the throne room as both sticks were jammed into Han's chest. After a few seconds the guards backed away leaving the smuggler laying limp against the wall, his chest rising and falling in time with his rapid breathing as his heart raced as fast as bee wings.

The young Skywalker watched, mouth agape, as his friends breathing slowly returned back to normal, he had felt Han's pain through the force, it hurt him to know that his friend was suffering so much because of him. A single tear ran down his check, then he heard a chuckle from the side of him, "Oh, my apprentice, your compassion for others is your downfall. That will need to be changed."

In fear of Han being hurt again, Luke could only reply, "Of course master"

Palpatine looked to the smuggler in the corner, "Take Solo here back to his cell, make sure he doesn't escape or your lives will be on the line." He commanded to the red guards, the red figures moved over to the body and unclipped it from the wall, with the body hanging limp in between them they left the throne room.

The Emperor then turned his attention back to Luke, "Look at me" He commanded at the boy whose gaze was locked firmly on the doors, the boy turned to him.

"You need training. We shall begin now." He stood.

"Master?" Luke asked, it was late at night.

"Why not when learning the ways of the darkness should they not be taught in the dark." The Sith replied, with a flick of his wrist the binders in the young man's wrists fell away clattering on the floor.

Luke's arms were stiff, and painful as he pulled them before him but didn't rise to his feet. "Rise" With that command Luke rose to his feet on stiff legs with ached, but he did not sway, he felt pain rise but hid it behind a blank mask. "We shall begin with duelling."

Luke looked to the old man, how was he meant to duel this man: for one he didn't have his lightsaber, all though he doubted that Sidious would let him use his own green blade; and on the other hand his muscles were stiff from being kneeling for the best majority of the day. Yet again thinking about it, why would the Emperor make it easy for him?

Then out of no where two hilts appeared in the old white hands, one he recognised as the Emperor's lightsaber, the other he recognised as his old blade when he had before ended up in the darkness, but then he had his father, now he didn't and he was at the complete mercy of the Sith Lord before him. Palpatine handed him his blade, Luke looked at it for a few but was startled by a snap-hiss and the glow of blood red before him. In seconds he was in a defence position as the blade came down on him, "Very good, you have quick reflexes, but duelling isn't about defence you have to attack if you want to win."

The brutal assault came down on Luke for the next few minutes, just as the Sith thought that the young Skywalker wasn't going to attack he realised what the boy had been doing. Just like he had taught Vader, Vader had taught his son to wait until the perfect opportunity to strike t appear before attacking, never before, never after because the opening could only be there for a few split seconds. And Darth Sidious had just provided that opportunity, the boy suddenly switched from defence to full out attack, the change was so sudden that Palpatine considered that if he hadn't seen his mistake then he would not of been able to dodge as the blade made for his head, just having time to duck and use the force to flip backwards to dodge the attack as the blade came back.

A cruel smile appeared on his lips as he sensed the darkness around the boy, he had never been able to push it away when he had killed the previous Sith, then the darkness had locked onto the boy forever staining him as it had done his father, making it all too easy for him to fall back down the path of darkness.

Luke placed him back into a defence position as the Emperor came back for another attack, this time his muscles seemed to fail him, a sudden twinge of pain left him unfocused, if only for a fraction of a second, but the Sith's blade had come down and scrapped his shoulder leaving a burn behind the torn fabric. The duel didn't however stop, it raged on for nearly half an hour, till Luke had eventually fallen to the ground in exhaustion his opponents red blade nearing hiss exposed throat. "You're good Skywalker. You have defeated me only once, and that was when I was old and weak. Now I am not. You need to drastically improve. Most importantly you let yourself get hurt, for that you will be punished."

The young blonde haired man's eyes widened, was today not punishment enough? "Guards!" The old man shouted, Luke stepped back slightly afraid of where they were going to take him, he could not imagine the tortures the Sith may have in-store for the man who killed him. As the doors opened, in came two stormtroopers carrying a hunched over figure between them, they were not here for him, but why was this man here. The figure was thrown down onto his knees before them, the troopers stood to attention. "You may leave." The Emperor simply stated raising his hand, immediately the two white clad soldiers left and the doors closed smoothly with a slight click.

Luke examined the figure before him, he could see much for the man had his head down, the man had black hair, his suit a sandy brown, the thing that seemed to leap from the man was the Republic logo on the man's left shoulder. This man was a rebel, what was he doing here? Most importantly how many others had been captured during the battle, how many other people could the Emperor use as leverage over him? He hated to imagine.

"Your punishment." The cloaked figure said coldly gesturing towards the kneeling man.

"And what is that Master?" Luke asked.

"Kill him." The Sith commanded his apprentice.

At these word the black haired man's head shot upright, brown eyes locked with the crystal blue of Skywalker.

"Commander Skywalker?" The man said more a statement than a question.

"Jason" Luke gasped, this man had been on nearly every single base he had been on. They had worked closely together, he mentally cursed himself, how could he not recognise him.

Jason stared horrified at Luke, had he just heard the man call that tyrant 'Master', it made him question Luke. Everyone knew that he had fallen into darkness whilst with Vader, all had just presumed that he had turned back to the light, but maybe he hadn't. However on the other looking at him now, he looked tired and worn, his shoulder was marked by burnt flesh. Looking at his eyes you could see that he was tired, what had this man been through? To be honest with himself, Jason thought that if the Emperor had ever gotten his hands on Luke, the young Skywalker would be dead, but now he was here calling the man master, and was being ordered to kill him.

"Did you not hear me? I ordered you to kill this rebel scum. Are you disobeying a direct order?"

"No master." Luke's eyes fell to the floor.

"Good. You know the consequences for disobedience, you will be punished and your friend down in the cells ten times worse."

This made Luke flinch, something inside him turned, he ignited his blood red blade, he looked into the eyes of Jason, letting his eyes speak his said, _'I'm sorry'_ before plunging the blade into the man's heart and watched as blood raised into Jason's mouth and begin to trickled out as the brown eyes widened as far as they could. A raspy gasp could be heard a few seconds later there was only silence, Luke deactivated his blade and Jason fell to the floor lifeless staring into darkness.

Luke's heart twinged, what was he feeling, he could pin point it. It's wasn't sadness, was it regret? "Well done my apprentice, you have done well." A hand landed on his shoulder, he tensed slightly then relaxed. He now knew what he felt, it was pride and satisfaction that he had made his master proud. He looked down at the cold body and smiled, he had enjoyed that, even though he knew that he shouldn't he had, he had enjoyed executing one of his friends.

Palpatine smiled, the boy had a smile across his face as he admired his work, the boy had loved the feeling of taking a life and wouldn't be able to resist the temptation if put before him in the future. In spite of this, the young Skywalker wasn't his yet, he may have claimed him as his apprentice but the boy was still very much a prisoner, and was only obeying his orders because of a smuggler who was locked down in the cells, who with just a single word could be tortured within an inch of his life if the young boy refused to comply. Nevertheless the boy was already on the path to darkness.

 _'Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny, consume you it will'_

The old green Jedi's word echoed around Luke's head, he had begun down the path to the darkside long ago, Master Yoda's word spoke of truth in between the backwards words and sentences he lectured his students with, his mind went back to his promise ' _I will return, I promise.'_ He had never gone back to that planet, Obi-Wan and Yoda had been right, he hadn't beaten Vader, he hadn't be strong enough to defeat them like they had said, and he had been tempted by the darkness, and that's how he ended up by the side of a Sith time and time again, because he had been foolish and reckless.

* * *

Anakin sighed, as he looked at the night sky from the planet of Yavin 4, a plant covered in thick jungle. This was the planets where in the skies above the first Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. At that time he and his son had not know about each other and had been on the opposite side of a galactic war. He looked to the stars far away, somewhere amounts the vast emptiness of space was the Imperial Centre there was his son, held by there greatest enemy. His mind was still racing with fury after hearing that the rescue mission for Luke was to be delayed, mass amounts of troops and back up had been relocated to the planet from the outer rims, it was too risky to enter air space any where near Coruscant. Anakin had been furious at first and had wanted to ahead with the mission any way, in the end, after much persuasion he had been convinced that embarking on the mission at that time would effectively be a sure way of committing suicide.

When the republic had won the battle those loyal to the republic had come out of the woodwork's of the Empire and taken there place in the republic thinking that they had finally won and things were going to remain that way with the Sith gone. Now in result they had nobody inside the Empire, they were completely blind, Mon had said that it could take weeks, maybe months to get someone inside to get a detailed plan on what the Empire was planning. Anakin didn't know if Luke could hold on that long, the darkside had already got a hold of the youth and he fear now that he was there alone he was vulnerable to corruption. To make matters worse it had been stated that Captain Solo and his co-pilot, the Wookie Chewbacca, had been capture during the battle, he had no doubt that Darth Sidious would be using them as leverage against Luke.

* * *

Luke knelt beside the throne of his Master, he had not been allowed to sleep for over 24 hours, his body was drained of energy, Sidious had been making him strain every few hours, in a result of his tiredness he had been making mistakes left, right and centre and had been punished by every one of them. For each punishment a rebel had been brought through the doors ,that he had not stepped through in what felt like forever, and he was ordered to kill them, he had killed every one who had come through that door. Each time he killed it fed the darkness inside him, the darkside gave him the strength to continue.

He counted out how many people he had killed: some of them younger than himself; some older and some which where people who he worked closely with during his days with the rebels. He counted fifteen in total, which was nothing compare to the million that ad been aboard the first Death Star, but he had not looked them in the eye as he killed them. If he had killed fifteen people that meant that he had made the same number of mistakes, in conclusion he realised that there was fifteen new injuries had appeared on his body which weren't there two days ago.

He felt a shiver as something warm ran down his right arm, he felt it reach his hand which was just in sight, the sleeve had been torn completely off, now he could see the line of red blood as him arm hung limply as the other rested on his left leg. There was the sound of a drip, his eyes looked towards where the blood had splatted onto the floor, drop after drop, after drop fell onto the cold marble floor until a small puddle of red formed and the dripping and taps turned into splashes. From under his hair he noticed that Palpatine had notice the noticed the noise as the Siths head turned slightly towards him, he didn't move and stayed perfectly still. He did not expect the Emperor to treat him.

"Skywalker."

"Yes Master?" He answered, realising how much he had changed over the last day.

"Your arm, it's bleeding."

"Yes Master." He confirmed, where was he taking this?

"Have you learnt you lesson yet my apprentice."

"Yes I have Master. I will not fail you again." He hoped that that would earn him something, maybe time to sleep but that was not to be.

"Get up." Thee Sith ordered, Luke complied. He was handed his lightsaber. "Duel." Luke tapped into the darkside drawing in on all its power to give him the energy for the fight. Both blades spat as they hit one another, and the duel began. As the duel prolonged Luke stepped out of the tired self he had been moments ago into a warrior with a spring in his step. Using the darkside he anticipated what his opponents moves were going to be, some though he could not see, but armed with his new found strength his Skywalker quick reflexes kicked in and he dodged any attack which may have been on target.  
Just as it looked as though he was about to claim the victory, Palpatine played a cruel card. Using his power with the darkside the Sith invaded the shields that had been weakened as Luke put all his focus into the fight. This sent pain shooting through the young force user. However the Emperor had underestimated the youths resistance to pain, and despite the pain Skywalker continued. His pure strength and resilience impressed the old man, but the pain had weakened Luke considerably, and with one stroke of his blade the duel ended.

Luke held one had over his left eye, the hilt of his lightsaber hit the polished black marble floor as he feel to his knees. Blood spilled over his hand as the pain increased as the adrenaline wore off. "Remove your hand." Palpatine commanded. The young Skywalker hesitated, he was in so much pain, but he knew that if he didn't obey the pain would be much worse, so carefully he removed his hand. He jumped slightly as a bonny hand grasped a hold of his chin and inclined it. "Open your eyes." He did so slowly the pain in his left eye spiked and almost fluttered shut but he wouldn't let it. To his surprise he could still see out of the eye, but found it uncomfortable as blood washed over it like a water fall.

Palpatine looked at Luke's face, a large gash ran from the forehead above the right eye over the left eye but missing the eye itself completely, before touching down on the left cheek and ending near the jaw line. _That's going to leave a scar_ , he mused, he could have it treated and there could be a chance that there would be no scar, but this was better, a constant reminder to the Skywalker of his mistakes and failures.

He commanded Luke to kneel again by the throne, he knew that it wasn't long till the boy broke.

* * *

 **4 months later**

Luke Skywalker, now known to the galaxy as Darth Traya, stalked the corridors of the Imperial Palace like a predator on the prowl. He had been given the name Traya due to a certain reason, he had betrayed both the light and dark side of the force, but after all betrayal was the way of the Sith as another Skywalker had become, he had the glowing yellow eyes that seemed to pierce ones soul after all. He wore all black that matched the black of his hair, that was one of the things that had first changed, gone had the sand blonde replaced by the darkest black. He wore: a black shirt with the Imperial logo; tight black pants; knee high black boots that were polished so that you could almost see your reflection in the dark; a black trench coat the collar outlined with crimson silk as well as the same on the interior. The most noticeable feature about him however was the scar that cover his face, a reminder of his failure to his master.

He stormed down the halls, leaving a hurricane in his mist, everyone bowing to him as he past, nobody dared disrespect the Sith Lord for those who had hadn't lived to cast another breath. He was deadly, so much so that he often was know simply as the Death, rumours spilled that he was immortal or that he was the son of the late Dark Lord Darth Vader.

Now he made his way to the throne room: there he knelt before his master; his right knee touching the floor the other bent with his left arm resting on it his right hand balled into a fist and touching the floor before his right knee; his back bent over; his head bowed so his black hair fell over his face.

"You summoned me Master." He replied his voice cold sounding even like death itself.

"Yes," The Emperor began as he stood and move towards his apprentice, Traya rose his hands clasped behind his back keeping his gaze fixed straightly before him, even as Palpatine circled him his head never once move nor did any part of him. "It appears that your father is trying to mount a rescue attempt for his precious son."

"He is too late, Master. Darth Traya is all that remains, he will come to accept that and join us or he will die." Traya replied not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Good, make sure that happens."

"Yes Master." The black warrior bowed and left the room.

Palpatine smiled, all was going to his plan soon he would have the two most powerful force users on his side.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Millennium Falcon on course for Coruscant.**

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Master sat behind Han Solo in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. He could see the planet in the distance, the rescue plan for his son had been delayed time and time again, only when Han returned was they able to leave for Coruscant. However it had been 4 months, and Anakin feared the worst. He reached out with the force seeking out his son, he was instantly bombarded by the raw power of the darkside which burnt him, being more careful, he reached out again, still all he could sense was the overwhelming darkness, Palpatine thought that he could block out Luke's force presence by using his own. Anakin dug deeper.

As he dug deeper and deeper he realised that the signature he was looking at wasn't the Emperors but it was instead Luke's.

"We're too late!" he whispered but those around him hear him heard and quickly caught onto what he meant.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I know you're all probably wondering what happened to Han, rest assured that it will be explained in the upcoming chapters.**

 **What do you all think of Darth Traya?**

 **Please...Please Review. It's always nice to hear you comments.**

 **RavneLu22...**


	26. Chapter 26- Broken

**It's been so long since I last updated, thank you** **all for being so patient, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy ;P**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Broken**

* * *

 _AND HE WAS IN THE DARKNESS,_

 _SO DARKNESS HE BECAME._

* * *

The Falcon landed in the poorer regions of Coruscant but close enough to the Palace that it would be impossible to reach through the busy Imperial city, where just walking in public would put a target on their backs. They hid the ship in a shady part of the city in a large ally way flooded with darkness. The ramp lowered and eight figures emerged, in total four Jedi, a smuggler, a pilot, a Lasat and a graffiti artist, they had left all three droids behind for good reason, having R2-D2 with them wasn't so bad but when C-3PO and Chopper got involved one simple mission could turn to hell, and this mission was far from easy. Han shut the Falcon down and they emerged from the shadows and swept into the abandoned ally ways.

A few hours later they arrived at the Palace, the Jedi could feel the sickly aroma of the darkside, it was so powerful that they wondered what power the source had. They couldn't believe that it was in fact Luke who it belonged to; the innocent farm boy from Tatooine was not here, they all knew that, the only thing that remained was whatever the Emperor had so cruelly carve the youth into.  
Under the cover of nightfall they slipped into the Palace, using the force to slip past the guards without being detected. Via the ventilation shafts they made their way slowly towards the hive of the raw power. Anakin led the way, as his time as Darth Vader he knew his way around the Palace, he recognized instantly where they were going as they passed open shafts which looked into luxurious rooms and the rooms dedicated to staff and troops, along with kitchens, dining rooms and lounges. They were heading towards the throne room.

When their backs had begun to ache and their knees begin to sting they arrived at the final opening, this one led straight into throne room where darkness bloomed in all its twisted glory. Using the force the Jedi jumped, three of them held onto others who could use the force whilst Zeb simply jumped.  
Straightening up the band of rebels stared at the throne, perched upon it was the infamous Darth Sidious, next to him a figure Anakin didn't recognize. The figure was clearly a Sith due to the vibrant yellow eyes, that glared straight at, him but also the figure had darkness looming around, he was all in black from head to toe he even had midnight black hair. Anakin examined the features of the man, he had a strong build and was tall just a bit shorter than himself, but upon his face a scar stretched from above the right eye, cutting through the left eyebrow, just missing the eye before continuing down his cheek to the jaw line.

It took Anakin a few moments but he then recognized who this Sith was, it should have been easily recognisable by the darkness surrounding him, they had after all recognised it when they entered the palace, this creature of the darkness was non other that his son, Luke Skywalker, or what was left of that naïve child from Tatooine.

"Luke?" He questioned, hoping that this was not his son, but he already knew that his hopes played false.

"Luke Skywalker is dead Darth..." The emperor began.

"Do not call me by that name." Anakin interrupted.

"Why not, it is after all your true name, my precious Sith." Palpatine chose his words carefully, intent on sparking the anger that loomed deep within Anakin. The key to rising Darth Vader from the grave.

"My name is Anakin, it has always been that, as Luke Skywalker will always be my son's name, no matter how far you drag him into the darkness." He spat, he hoped to gain some emotion from his son who stood there like a statue, hoping somewhere in that darkness Luke Skywalker remained, and by calling him 'son' he hoped to ignite a spark of light. However Luke remained motionless.

"I did not drag him into the darkness, he fought at first, it took nearly all my will to contain him, but he soon came and willingly after he saw what the darkness could offer him, like what you saw all them years ago." At those words Anakin was reminded at another mission that they were here to do, not only were they here to free Luke, but to kill the Emperor and take back Coruscant, to free the prisoners. By the accounts of Han, who had escaped the Empire tow months after capture with help from Luke, apparently his last act before he had totally fallen to the darkness. That was what had made them believe that Luke could be saved. When given the signal rebel troops would swarm the palace, that could only be done when Palpatine was dead, and only Anakin could do that.

"You see, Anakin, your son is no more." Plapatine stated.

"We shall see." Anakin could not hold it off any longer, he had to see what had truly become of his son, would he fight for Palpatine. It had all been planned, he would attack the Emperor, they would work together to distract Luke. As expected Luke lunged forward blocking Kanan's blade and locking them into a duel, Ezra joined in along with Ashoka whilst the others set about freeing the prisoners.

Now Luke was locked into a duel with Ashoka, Kanan and Ezra, he was unable to save his master as Anakin made his way to the throne aware that his son's eyes where locked on him whilst he duelled.

"Your stronger in the force than you were as Darth Vader, but still not at your full potential, reembrace the darkness, it was always your destiny." Palpatine lured as lightsabers sparked in the background lighting the dimly lit room.

Anakin did not bite, "I will never resort back to the darkness, it took everything from me, my family, my life, only in the light did I regain them, I will not let you take that away from me, not again, never again." Sidious rose from his throne, his lightsaber fell from his sleeve into his right hand, he ignited his red blade.

"I see," He mused, "Then this is how it will be, a duel to the death." He stated, before striking. His reflexes where surprising fast for a man of his age but that wasn't unheard of, one only had to take a look at Master Yoda. Even so his reflexes where nothing compared to those of Anakin, he moved like lightning, dancing with the force using it to his advantage, using his unique connection to it to move in the most imposible ways. Before every move the Emperor took he knew exacly what was going to happen, preforming backflips and impossibly high jumps to avoid the red sizzling blade that swung towards him. If he could not move out of the way he would block it with his sky blue blade sending sparks flying through the air.

He could see that the Emperor was getting frustrated, so much so that he had resorted to using the force, the room was surprisingly empty, limiting the objects that could be frown at Anakin, so he began to use the force to try and push him back, only resulting in Anakin moving only one or two steps back never enough to allow him an advantage in the duel and Anakin only seemed to be gain more strength in his stride as the duel advanced. He had begun attacking more, resulting the Emperor to put more time into defence than attack.

Soon the Emperor began to tire, it was nearly ten minutes into the duel when he began to make mistakes, he was misplacing his feet causing him to stumble when he tried to block one of Anakin's attacks. Soon or later the inevitable was going to happen and he fell, falling onto his back displacing his lightsaber from his hand causing it to clatter across the floor deactivated.

There would have been silence in the air if not for the battle going on between Luke and the others in the background, who were struggling to keep Luke at bay.

"If you strike me down Anakin I will only return, you know that, I have done before." Palpatine threated hoping that Anakin had not discovered the true meaning of the prophecy.

"I don't think so this time, I understand the prophecy clear, I am the only one that can end you and I will."

"You will not kill me, you will risk returning to the darkness." Palpatine pleaded inching away from Anakin.

"If that is what it takes so that the galaxy can be free of you then it is a price that I am most willing to pay." He stated just before he plunged his blade into the Sith. The old man's eyes went wide as if he was watching his whole life play out before him, he then coughed spitting blood, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and the Sith fell to the floor, dead, eyes wide and glazed over. He turned from the corpse and went to the battle that was commencing behind him.

"Send in the troops." He spoke into his comlink.

Ashoka, Ezra and Kanan were all taking turns in duelling with Luke, the kid was strong, his duelling fluent not a step wrong, he duelled with energy even after a ten minute fight against two opponents. If Luke had not been who they were fighting, Anakin would have been proud of his son. Even so he knew the boy was out of hand, only one question remained, _could he turn his son back to the light, as his son had done so to him?_

"Luke!" He shouted, instantly he stopped, the duel stopped and Luke turned to his father. "Luke it's over, the Emperor is dead."

Luke raised his chin, "I can see that."

"Then you can also see that the war is over."

"This war is not over," Luke began, " It will never be over, there will always be Sith to challenge the ways of the Jedi, and there will always be Jedi to challenge the way of the Sith." Luke took a step towards Anakin, power radiating off him, the three Jedi tensed before allowing him to pass. Both Skywalker's, father and son stood face to face as they had done so in the past.

"I will not fight you, my son." Anakin stated.

"Why? Too afraid of what you have created, of what I have become?" Luke's hand raised to his scar. "The monster that has been created?"

"I'm so sorry Luke, I did not intend..." He raised his hand slightly before lowering it.

"No need to be sorry, father. In fact I should be thanking you. You left me here to be tortured and beaten, both physically and mentally, I was torn apart and put back together, but in despite of all that I was more whole than I had ever been before, I found my true potential, what strength I could achieve when not leashed and muzzled. Palpatine taught me right from wrong, and he was right about everything. The Jedi the Republic they were all weak unable to do what was truly right. Now I see how truly naïve I was."

Anakin was taken back by his son's words, Luke's mind was more twisted than he thought. "Luke what Palpatine told you was all a lie..."

"Was he lying when he told me that you killed my mother?" Luke challenged. Anakin's heart leapt to his throat and stayed there, he was lost for words. His mind returning back to his angel, Padmé. It was his fault that she was dead. He looked to his son's yellow eyes, recreating not telling the boy sooner, but he just hadn't known how to say it. "Yes that is true." Where the only words that he could speak, there was no point in denying the truth.

"Why?" His son simply asked.

"I was angry, driven by my lust for power, and saw her with Obi-Wan, I thought she had betrayed me, my anger snapped and in result she lost her life. Although I know that it wasn't straight away, you're the evidence to prove that." He admitted, his heart burning with pain.

"She betrayed you so you killed her. Why shouldn't I kill you now, after all you did betray me?"

Anakin never got to answer, the doors swung open with a BANG, and rebel troops filled the room. Luke looked around, he then turned back to Anakin, "Good bye father." He said before turning and running. The other three Jedi tried to stop him, but he was too fast, and he faded away into the crowds of men.

"Luke!" Anakin called but Luke was already too far to hear.

"Where's he going?" Ezra asked, swiping his black hair from out of his face.

"Get to the hanger bays, close the doors, he will try to get off world." Anakin commanded before he too ran off into the crowds followed by the others.

At the coms room they met up with the others, "We got the call that all hanger bays were to be closed down, why?" Hera asked.

"Luke's going to try and get off world." Anakin answered as he ran over to the computer screens, he scanned them all, then he spotted his son. "He's in bay 22." He confirmed. He had no way of getting to Luke on time, bay 22 was on the opposite side of the palace all he could do was watch. Luke made his way to an Imperial shuttle, Anakin went to the computer screen next to it, he found the shuttle number, but when he tried to hack into it he found that he had been shut out. _The kid was smart he had to hand it to him._

"Han can you and Chewbacca get one of the shuttles in the next bay into the air, I'll deactivate the doors in that bay. If we get lucky you won't be needed."

"Yeah sure." He turned to Chewwie who they has just freed from the cells before darting off. The group watched intesly at the footage, Han and the wookie raced to the nearest shuttle as Luke's craft was just about to take off. Once it did the doors were a quarter of the way down, Anakin hoped that would be enough but like lightning the shuttle shot off through the doors nearly clipping the upper wind on the door, before blasting off.

Anakin fell back into one of the chairs head in hands, Luke was gone.

Ten minutes later Han and Chewbacca came through the door, every one turned to him, "I've got to hand it to the kid he got that shuttle moving like the wind, I could not keep up. Before I knew it he was into lightspeed."

"He must of customized that one." Zeb added.

"Can you track it?" Kanan asked turning to asking who was stood with one hand on the back of the chair, he shook his head slowly.

"Luke locked me out of everything, he deactivated the trackers even those that shouldn't have been able to be deactivated without doing so from this room. I have no way of tracking him."

"Do you have any idea where he may have gone?" Questioned Ezra.

Anakin sighed, this was turning into a game of twenty questions. He thought about it though unsure of where exactly he would go. "I suppose that there is one place. The place where it all began."

* * *

 _HE BECAME THE MONSTER HE ALWAYS FEARED,_

 _SO THE MONSTER WOULDN'T TAKE OVER HIMSELF_

* * *

Luke settled back into the seat of his personal shuttle, he raked his hand trough his wild jet black hair. He sighed and tried to gather his thoughts, his mind was broken along with his body and soul. He yearned for the light but feared what would happen if he chose it. But the darkness had it's hold on him, for now he knew that it was best to get away, he hoped that his father wouldn't try to find him, he didn't know what he would do, he was confused in his own mind.

Right and wrong blurred into one big ball of grey. A tear slid down his cheek for now he would be the darkness so that his friends would be safe. For if there was one thing he knew was that he would always protect those he loves no matter how broken he was.

* * *

 _UNTIL YOU'RE BROKEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF._

 _IT GIVES YOU THE ABILITY TO BUILD YOURSLEF ALL OVER AGAIN,_

 _BUT STRONGER THAN EVER..._

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I will try to develop some of the other characters in chapters to come, since I don't feel that I got the chance to do so in this chapter as it was centred around Luke and Anakin.**

 **Again** **I hope you enjoyed and** _ **PLEASE PLEASE**_ _ **REVIEW**_

 **Ravenlu22...**


	27. Chapter 27- Finding One's True Self

**I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, but sadly this is the last chapter of this story,**

 **Please review...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Finding One's True Self**

* * *

 _IT AIN'T HOW HARD YOU HIT;_

 _ITS ABOUT HOW HARD YOU CAN GET HIT,_

 _AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD._

 _HOW MUCH CAN YOU TAKE AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD._

 _THAT'S HOW WINNING IS DONE..._

* * *

Luke had finally settled on a place to go, he hoped that it was somewhere his father would not go, the main reason he had grown up on that dry wasteland of a planet. He was going back to the begin, to Tatooine.

He landed down onto the sand just outside the city of Mos Eisley, he knew parking it in the center would draw too much unwanted attention. The lamp lowered slowly, sand whirling as it touched down, Tap, Tap, Tap. The Sith Darth Traya made his way down the ramp stopping before he hit the scorching ground. He took in a deep breath, he did not want to be back here after everything all the hurt, the death of his Aunt and Uncle, he had come back to rescue Han from the evil clutches of Jabba the Hutt but he never wanted to come back, not unless it was completely necessary, which in this case it was.

He could not be around his friends and father right now, Leia had died because of him, he would not let that happen to anyone else he loved. At that moment the Sith in him was very strong, the pull of the darkness was almost irresistible, almost. Till he could control it then it would be better that he was alone.

Luke sighed and placed one foot down on the sand that moved beneath his feet. The back clothing did not help his mood under twin suns, but thankfully the suns were setting. He lock the ship and maid his way to the town. He made his way to one of the dealers there. Outside he found what he was looking for, a shiny new x-34 speeder, he hoped that the price tag was not too big. Luke entered the shop. Inside was the owner, a Toydarian he was the son of Watto who owned the shop in Mos Espa, has name Satto, "How much for the x-34" Luke asked.

"8,500 credits." The toydarian replied. Luke was shocked by the prices, he had become so used to the prices on Coruscant where a speeder could cost up to 200,000 credits. He pulled out his card.

"Wait don't I know you?" Satto asked. Luke cringed he had hoped that nobody would recognize him, he had after all been off planet for years. Even so he had become the most wanted in the galaxy, his photo had been posted in countless towns and cities with a bounty up to 2 billion credits.

Luke saw no point in arguing, "Yes, my name is Luke Skywalker." He simply stated.

Satto looked to be in shock then it all seemed to click, "Ah yes the Lars nephew, you look...different, with the black hair and the..." Satto slowed, "Yellow eyes." He dragged, his eyes widening, Luke could feel the fear radiating off him after he came to realize what he had become.

Within 10 minutes he had bought the speeder, he drove it back to the shuttle after buying some supplies first. The X-34 was just small enough to fit into the shuttle, Luke couldn't leave it there unless he needed to get of planet fast, it always helped to have your own shuttle.

He landed outside a building in the rocky hills, the last time he had been here was when he was with the droids the day his family died, that day he learnt that his father had been a Jedi, that day he had followed the path that his father had taken all those years ago. Then he hadn't know that Darth Vader was his father, things had been simpler then, but he did not regret what happened that day only the things in the recent past that had shaped him into what he was.

He entered Old Ben's house, although his name was Obi-wan, he never called him by his Jedi name. He put the supplies down in the small kitchen, he entered the living room. He looked to the spot where Ben had told him of his story his father and given him the blue lightsaber. His mind stepped back realizing that the old man was dead. It all seemed a little too unreal to be back here, he could almost hear the voices.

" You fought in the clone wars?"

"I was once a Jedi knight...the same as your father..."

He sat down in the chair where Oi-wan had sat, that was the first time that he had heard the truth of his father. Intent on meditating he drew in on the force, he snapped back quickly as the darkside rushed to him, ever so slowly he pushed it back pulling on the light as he did, the light was more abundant here than at the home of the Sith where only small speck of light remained. He focused slipping back into meditation.

The voices came back...

"I wish I'd know him..."

"He was the best Star pilot in the galaxy...and a cunning warrior."

Luke knew that these words that had been spoken then were true even amongst the lies that he had been told, they said it was to protect him, he could see why in a small way but he still felt that he should not have been separated from his father and Leia and brought up on a desert planet thinking that he was all alone apart from Beru and Owens. Even as Darth Vader his father had been the best pilot in the galaxy and even with his injuries he was the greatest warrior amongst the stars.

"He was a good friend..."

Luke's heart sank, Obi-wan had known what Anakin had turned into, for a friend to die and for one to turn into the very image of death itself, was completely different, he could not imagine how it felt to the old man. Luke continued to study the words spoken long ago, gathering thoughts that could pull him back from the darkness, but in his world he would have to dig deep to find the happiness beneath the thick wall of reality.

"That reminds me..." He remembered Obi- wan standing up and going over to the other side of the room pulling out a metallic silver cylinder "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." This made Luke laugh, he had ended up going anyway.

"What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

"How did my father die?" For Luke that had been the most important questions in the galaxy, but even now he wasn't told the truth instead told lies, he withdrew from the memories before his anger came back.

He focused again, he heard a voice, soft and sweet in his ears...

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

LEIA! That had been the first time he had seen her, he didn't know then that she was his sister then, how things had changed. Joy radiated off him into the force for the first time in too long. Like a lone river winding its way down bare land a tear of pure happiness rolled down his cheek. He let his feelings flow, right now he needed it.

His thoughts moved...

"I'll never join you!" He was with Vader in Cloud City, that was the day that when his whole life had changed, Luke settled on the fact that it was for better no matter how terrible things got after that.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him."

"No. I am your father."

Just four simple little words, they altered his path forever, although he had taken the chance of jumping he had to admit that he had been happy that his father was alive but was in shock of who the man was, he was a far cry from the heroic Jedi that he had imagined.

His mind went back to a more recent memory, but it had to be the most happiest memory he had ever had. The time when they were on Dagobah,

"Trust me." He had said before his father had taken the mask off to reveal a young healthy man beneath.

"Thank you, my son." His father had said as he gave him a hug.

He drew back from the force sensing a familiar presence behind him.

* * *

Anakin and Han had just entered the atmosphere on the Millennium Falcon along with the two droids, the others had stayed behind on Coruscant to help with the work needed to fix the government, it appeared that neither the Republic or the Empire were right to rule the galaxy, so a vote was going to be made on the type of leadership the galaxy should have. Kanan had made a speech saying that the Jedi would always be here to protect the galaxy from the Sith.

Now as they flew through the blue skies of Tatooine Anakin could feel a strong force presence. Anakin could feel his emotions surfacing on the planet, on his mother, he would not bury them but he could not deal with them now, his son was more important.

He directed Han to where he felt his son's presence flourish and grow from.

They landed on the flattest ground they could find, the ramp lowered. Anakin took a deep breath and descended the metal plate. He turned when he realized that Han and the others were not following. He was about to speak but Han beat him to it.

"You need to do this alone." Han stated, Anakin nodded and headed to the house.

Inside there was a simple layout, he quickly found the person he was looking for.

Sat with his back to him was his son. Anakin examined him, he was how he remembered him, all black, but not quite. His hair had turned from black back to the sand brown it used to be, the force around him seemed lighter.

"Son?" He cautiously asked, there was no response, Anakin's heart suddenly turned to lead when he feared the worst.

Then suddenly the boy turned to him, "Father..." The small voice spoke. Anakin could now see his son's face, he ignored the scar he was too focused on his eyes. THEY WERE BLUE. His heart grew wings as it flapped about it's cage in joy.

He rushed up to his son, and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, "Luke!" A liquid diamond slipped down his cheek.

Luke returned his father's embrace, "I love you..." Luke voiced, his heart jumping for being where he truly belonged.

" I know."

* * *

LET IT HURT.

LET IT BLEED.

LET IT HEAL.

AND LET IT GO.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the story**

 **That was the last chapter, I may add some in-between parts but I don't know yet. Please say if you feel if something isn't right or something is missing.**

 **Please Please Review and say what you think of this fic...**

 **Ravenlu22...**


End file.
